Temptation of the Best Kind
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Set directly after the limo sex between Blair and Chuck. Blair decides that Chuck is the one she wants to be with and not Nate. Chuck wants no part of her, so she decides to chase him. How long will He be able to hold out against her?
1. Chapter 1

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter One

His brain was addled from the lack of sleep, but even in his semi conscious state he knew what he had done. He only prayed that it had only been a dream. That would be his only excuse. It had to of only been a dream, right? He would never have had sex with his best friend's girlfriend and not only that, but he was the one that took her virginity.

Fuck. Who was he really kidding? He was Chuck Bass and he knew he would do it if he wanted too, nothing ever stopped him. Chuck slowly pried his eyes open and found that he was lying on his side in the middle of his huge bed. He was almost scared to turn around because he had a feeling that he knew what he was going to find on the other side of the bed.

Had he really last night fucked Blair Waldorf and taken her virginity? That was even a little too much for him to take in. He gathered the last of his courage and turned around; he encountered what he thought he would. Blair. She was fast asleep and looked so peaceful in her dream like state. She would be screaming the moment she woke up, that much he knew.

He sat all the way up in bed and his mind started whirling. Nathaniel could never find out. If he did, he would murder them both. Nate might act like he was dense about everything, but if he found out that someone had stolen his precious girlfriend's virginity, he would be furious. He needed to get Blair out of here fast and then they could both pretend like this never happened.

She would be glad to participate in that plan; she would probably hate herself for what she had done. And he wouldn't blame her one bit; they had really screwed up this time. His only excuse was that he had seen a side of her last night, that Blair never showed anybody. She tried to act like the perfect girlfriend but that wasn't really her. Underneath it all, Blair Waldorf was an entirely different person that the one that she portrayed in public and last night surely proved that.

The sex with her last night had been amazing and he hadn't expected that out of her. But, Nathaniel was his best friend. What the fuck had he been thinking? That was the only answer, he hadn't been thinking at all. All of his brain cells must have died when he saw her dancing up on the stage at Victrola.

He turned his head in the direction of Blair and noticed that she was staring at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?" He waited for the screaming to start, but it never happened.

She bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

When he heard her question, he exploded and directed all of his anger at her. He leaped out of bed and snatched his boxers up from the floor. "What the hell is the matter with you? How could we do this? We betrayed my best friend and your boyfriend; doesn't that mean anything to you? And why aren't you screaming at me for taking your virginity?"

She made a move to touch his arm but he moved it away immediately. Blair sighed. "Chuck, calm down."

He was livid. "How the fuck can I calm down? What happened last night was a mistake."

"It didn't feel like a mistake."

"Are you serious?" He asked, his eyes almost bulging out of his forehead. He was so surprised by her reaction to all of this.

She pulled the sheet up higher on her chest and gave him a shy grin. "Yeah, I think I am. It didn't feel like a mistake to me and I'm sorry that you feel that way."

He buried his head in his forearm and fought the urge to scream. None of this made any sense to him. He decided to try again. "Nate is your boyfriend, how can you be okay with what we did? I feel so guilty that it's eating me away inside. I don't fuck other people's girlfriends."

She flinched at his crude words but remained calm on the outside. "I don't really care what Nate thinks of anything."

"You're only saying that because two broke up last night. But not to worry Blair, I'm sure you'll be back together by the end of the day." He was actually praying that they would get back together, and then everything could go back to normal. And Chuck never prayed for anything.

She tied the sheet around her body and walked sensuously over to him. "That's not true, Chuck. I don't know but lately everything has just felt forced with Nate and I'm kind of over it. I want to actually be with someone who wants me back and I know that's not Nate. The person you saw last night is actually the real me, I'm tired of hiding in this perfect façade that I've built for myself. It's not me; I'm not the perfect girlfriend or friend. Sometimes I just want to be wild and that showed through last night."

Shock riddled Chuck's features. "You could never be wild, Blair. It's just not in you but that's alright."

She placed a hand on his bare chest. "You have no idea of what I'm capable of, Chuck. You're the only one that has ever seen the real me and it felt good. There is not going to be anymore of that fake Blair that everyone knows. I just want to be myself."

He knew that his face was betraying his emotions, but he just couldn't help it. She really did seem different and he actually liked this side to her. "Fine, but go back to Nate and show him this side of you. I'm sure he would love it."

"I don't want Nate."

He let out a deep sigh because he knew what was going to come next. "What are you saying?"

Blair moved even closer to him and brushed her chocolate waves over his shoulder as she leaned down to whisper something in his ear. "I want you."

His head snapped back at her words and the breathy quality of her voice. "You don't know what you're saying. Stop before you say something that you really going to regret."

"Maybe I could convince you." She brought her lips down to his and bit the bottom of his lip. She traced both of his lips with her tongue until he parted them far enough for her to slip her tongue inside. She let out a low moan when she touched his tongue to hers.

He broke the kiss instantly. "Blair. Don't do this."

"Why?" She asked, as she let the sheet drop from her body and she was gloriously naked.

He picked the sheet up from the floor and wrapped it around her. "We're friends, that's why and what we did was wrong. Now, why don't you go find Nate and we can forget about the whole thing."

Anger crept up on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want Nate? I never really did, it was more of something that my parents expected of me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders gently, like a friend would do. "You don't want me, Blair. You only think that because I was your first and you think that we're supposed to be together. We're not. You know as well as I do, that I don't belong with anyone."

She smirked. "I don't belong with anyone either then, Chuck. All I'm saying is that last night felt right, it didn't feel wrong at all. It just felt like it was supposed to happen and can't we see where that takes us?"

"No. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a relationship with you or anybody else? You should know that, I'm the guy that just likes to have a goodtime and screw numerous women. What happened last night was a onetime thing and we will never repeat it again."

A grin returned to Blair's face. "So you think, but you never know what's going to change your mind."

He moved away from her and faced one of the walls in his room, so he didn't have to look at her. "You seem so different, Blair. So who are you and what have you done with Blair Waldorf?"

She giggled. Nobody had ever heard Blair giggle before. "Last night things changed for me, Chuck. I'm not the person that everyone has crafted me into and I'm tired of pretending to be. Everyone is going to see a different side to me, and that's the real me. Even Serena doesn't know this side of me; I've been scared to show it before because I was afraid that everyone would judge me. But I don't care anymore, I feel so free right now and I don't want that to change."

"Blair." He said warily when he felt her hand on his back.

"What?"

He turned around to face her, but that was a huge mistake. The sheet was on the floor again and Blair went to attack his mouth. He let her kiss him because he wanted to see if it was as good as it was last night. And it turned out that it was and more than that. Pretty soon after that, he was kissing her back with unrestrained passion.

The taste of her mouth was making him dizzy. He dipped his tongue back into her mouth and explored every crevice, making her his. He moaned deep in his throat. His hands grasped her hips while she kissed her way down his chest. For a virgin she sure knew how to please him.

Chuck grabbed her and threw her down on his bed while he covered her with his body. She arched into his touch and made mewling sounds. It sounded so sexy that he thought he might explode with lust for her. As he kissed her breasts, she fisted her hands in his hair and panted out, "Chuck. I want you so much, take me now."

Her words broke him out of the trance he had been in and he leapt off the bed. He had almost had sex with her again. "I can't believe I let this get this far again."

She felt empty and reached out for him again. He wouldn't let her get near him. "Chuck. What's wrong now?" She knew that they wasn't going to be anymore kissing or making love, so she reached down for her clothes that were scattered over the floor.

He watched her as she got dressed, when she fully clothed he found his voice again. "This is so fucked up! I'm not doing this again Blair; I think it's best if we didn't spend any time together for awhile. I will tell you for the last time, I don't want you."

Blair gestured to the bed where they had almost just made love. He shrugged that off. "This is what I'm talking about Blair, you could have been anyone. I'm going to react to anyone that's female and naked. But don't you dare make it into anything more. Because it isn't."

She headed for the door. "Believe whatever makes you sleep easier at night, Chuck. But just know that I know better than that. This will not be the last time."

"Just get the fuck out of here."

She opened the door and stepped out but just before she closed it she got in a last parting shot. "I will fight for you Chuck Bass and I will win. I always do."

Blair's words haunted him for the rest of the day. He would do everything in his power to ignore her from now on. He didn't want to have anything to do with her, she had messed up his perfect life and he didn't take kindly to that.

XOXO

This was going to be perfect. Blair was in the school courtyard the next day and saw that Serena, Hazel, Iz, Penelope, Nate, and Chuck were all sitting at the same table. This would make the task in front of her much easier. She went over to their table and sat down next to Nate and across from Chuck.

Chuck groaned when he saw her. She gave him one of her bright fake smiles. She addressed the table at large. "I have something I want to say to all of you, so please do try and keep up."

Everyone looked up her expectantly, except Chuck who looked like he just wanted to disappear from the whole scene. "I just have to get a few things off my chest that I've wanted to say for a long time. And now I finally have the chance too."

She turned to Penelope, Hazel, and Iz. "I have never liked any of the three of you and you all kind of make me sick. You follow me around like a puppy dog and I can finally say that I don't want to be associated with you stone, ice cold bitches any longer. From this day forward, find someone else's life to ruin. A suggestion though, maybe you could try to ruin little J, that would make me very happy." Everyone at the table looked at her in shock. But no one said anything.

Blair spoke to Serena next. "I've been hiding the real me for a long time and I'm very dissatisfied with my life right now. So expect to see some changes. But I do love you S, and I hope that you will still be my friend. Our friendship was never fake, like these ones." She waved her hand at the other girls.

Serena nodded, she couldn't say anything. She was too shocked at this new side of Blair that she had never seen before.

"I think that's it." Blair said with a little smile. "Oh, wait I did forget something." She turned to look Nate squarely in the face. "I don't want to date you anymore." She added it like it was just an afterthought and that he should have known that.

Chuck tried to kick her from under the table, but she moved her feet out of the way.

"What?" Nate sputtered.

"Sorry, Nate. It's just never really been there between us and if I am being honest, you bore me to tears. There is nothing exciting about you at all." She gave Chuck a pointed look but he ignored her.

She stood up and grabbed her books. "Bye."

Chuck bolted up from his chair and grabbed her arm. He led them away, so nobody would overhear them. "What the fuck was that?"

"That was the truth."

He sighed in defeat. "You've got to stop doing this, Blair."

She bit one of her red ruby lips in exasperation. "I'm not doing anything that is how I really felt. The old Blair Waldorf is dead and buried, and in it's place is me. The person that has been hiding all of this time.

If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he really liked the person that Blair was becoming. But he would do anything to avoid talking about that. "I don't even know what to say anymore, Blair."

She gave him a huge smile. "That's okay, Bass. I told you a couple of days ago that I was going to fight for you until you gave it to me. And that is the absolute truth, and I also know that you're stubborn and it won't be easy. But I have all the time in the world. So prepare to be caught." She laughed at his shocked expression and walked away.

He would admit it only to himself. He was so fucked.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: My new story has arrived. It was just a little idea that I came up with and I don't think it has been done before. Which was my whole aim, I wanted to do something entirely different. Let me know if this is worth continuing. I like it but who knows what you will think of it.**

**-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Two

What the hell was he going to do with Blair? He couldn't believe that she had dumped all of her friends like that and then what she had done to Nate had been inexcusable. Chuck knew she was serious about letting everyone know that she was totally a different person then everyone thought she was.

But he still wasn't going to have sex with her like she thought he would. He would never sacrifice his friendship with Nate for Blair. He might desire her a little bit but that was all. There were always other women available. Who needed Blair Waldorf?

Fuck. He had to stop thinking about her or he was likely to go insane. Why the hell was he thinking about her so much, anyways? The answer came easily to Chuck. He liked the person that Blair really was. She didn't take any shit and she didn't really care what anybody thought of her. He was the first person to ever seen Blair how she really was.

He needed to get her out of his head and he needed to stay as far away from her as possible. That was the only way either of them would be able to survive. But he had to admit that it did thrill him that Blair wanted him over Nate. Chuck knew that everyone thought he was just a sarcastic and womanizing pig, which he was most of the time but she didn't seem to mind that. Blair didn't want perfect Nate Archibald but he couldn't concentrate on that fact or he was likely to go over to her place and have sex with her. He had to go find a woman, so she could take care of his needs and he could forget Blair Waldorf once and for all.

XOXO

Blair leapt up from the couch, she was still in her dressing gown but she ran over to her best friend and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for coming over, Serena."

Serena returned her hug but she couldn't remember ever seeing Blair like this. She almost seemed giddy and happy, which would be very unusual. "No problem, B. So what's up?" She didn't want to bring up the topic of what had happened the other day.

Blair has no such qualms. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week. I meant what I said and I do really want for us to be able to be friends. I always have loved you, S. But we're going to have a lot of work ahead of us because you have no idea who I really am."

"What are you talking about, Blair?"

She ran a hand through her tousled waves. This was going to be harder than she had thought. "The Blair Waldorf that you knew doesn't exist. I am totally different from that person that I was pretending to be. It was all a façade that I was hiding behind. I know how I'm supposed to act because I live on the Upper East Side and I come from money, and my parents always expected me to be little miss perfect. But I'm not."

Serena ran her hand up and down her jean covered legs in frustration. "I don't understand how all this time that I've been your friend that I wouldn't be able to see that this was all an act."

"Don't blame yourself, Serena. I never have let anyone see the person that I have become and that's my fault. Well actually, I have let one person see me." Blair smiled while thinking about Chuck. "I'm eighteen years old and I think it just occurred to me that I don't want to go through my life being fake and having too pretend to be something that I'm not."

Serena nodded, trying to understand where she was coming from. "So how are you different from the Blair that everyone knows?"

She laughed. "Are you sure you have the time to hear all of the reasons."

"Yes."

Blair launched into an explanation of everything. "First of, I don't care what anyone thinks about me, and it doesn't matter to me if I'm the queen bee of our school. Popularity and things like that don't make any difference to me. I'm also not as big of a bitch as I pretend to be."

"Keep going." Serena muttered, although she couldn't even comprehend what she was saying now.

She continued. "I'm kind of a thrill seeker, I like doing things that are dangerous and I love getting the sense of excitement from them. I've never really liked romantic movies, like everyone seems to think. And here is a really big thing, I love getting my hands dirty. I like camping and things that have to do with doing it by myself. I hate when somebody always tries to do something for me, I'd much rather do it by myself.

Serena gasped in horror at what she had said. "Camping? Are you serious?"

She nodded with a huge grin on her face. "I've never been more serious in my life. You have a lot to learn about me, Serena."

"Apparently, I know nothing about you."

"We can change that though, it's just going to take time."

"I'm a little confused about something though. You never really cared for Nate?"

Blair shook her head. "No, I never really liked him. You've got to admit that Nate is so boring that you could cry. At least that's how I feel. He was another thing that my parents kind of forced on me. They always thought he was the perfect boyfriend, but I know that he's cheated on me many times. And not just with you."

Serena flinched at the reminder of her cheating with Nate. "Are you saying then, when you found out that I slept with Nate that you never cared. Because you acted furious and I really felt bad about it."

Blair gave her a sharp look. "You should have felt bad about it. You're not supposed to sleep with your best friend's boyfriend. But, I really was hurt that you would do that to me, I thought we meant more to each other than that. Although, I can't say that I cared that you slept with Nate. He means nothing to me."

"Nate misses you, Blair. I think he's really hurt how you just let the whole school hear how you don't care about him."

Blair stood and walked to her bedroom and Serena followed her. "I'm sorry that he feels hurt but I'm not going to get back together with him because of that." She pulled a brush through her curls. "I wanted to tell you something, S.

"What?" Serena noticed the excited light in her eyes.

"I lost my virginity two weeks ago."

Serena's eyes went wide. "With Nate?"

Blair pulled a face. "No. With somebody that I've always been secretly attracted to and it kind of just happened."

"Do I know who it is?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, tell me."

"I can't."

"I thought that I was your friend, Blair."

"You are Serena; it's just that I want to kind of keep it to myself for a while. I have to convince the guy that he has to take a chance on me. He's proving to be a little difficult."

"I really want to know who it is." She whined.

Blair smiled. "All in good time. Right now I have to go and try to convince him that I'm worth it. He doesn't have a chance of fighting me, Serena. I don't know if you know but I can be very persuasive." She laughed with glee.

XOXO

"I can't believe she did that to me in front of the whole school."

He grimaced. "I'm sorry about that, Nathaniel." He didn't know what else to say other than that.

"What the hell do you think has gotten into her?" Nate asked.

Chuck wondered if he should even say anything, but he decided to anyway. "Do you think that maybe Blair has always been this way? Maybe she's just realizing now that she doesn't want the life that's been mapped out for her."

Nate let out a bark of laughter. "What's wrong with Blair's life? It looks pretty damn perfect to me. She's got money, status, an acceptance to Yale, and a boyfriend. Now can you tell me what is wrong with all of that?"

Chuck regretted even bringing it up, but he wasn't about to stop now. "Those things don't necessarily make somebody happy. I don't think Blair wants the life she has now."

Nate looked at him amusement. "You don't know Blair at all or you wouldn't be saying such insane things."

Anger flared in his gut. "I know Blair a hell of a lot better than you think."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Blair chose that moment to squeeze in between them and sit down next to them. She laid her head down on Chuck's shoulder, He was just about to wrap an arm around her waist when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be doing that and they were in front of Nate. He moved away from her very quickly and Blair smirked at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nate asked, he noticed the tension between them and not to mention that Blair had her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, at all." Chuck muttered.

"Well that's not entirely true now, is it?" Blair said with an innocent look on her face. Although Chuck knew she was anything but innocent.

"What do you mean?" Nate questioned harshly, he was still mad as hell at what she had done to him.

Blair turned her attention back to Nate. "I'm sorry if you feel hurt by the way I dumped you, but you had to know that it was never there between us. And to answer your question, I've been trying to seduce Chuck."

Chuck blanched at her words. The only thing going through is mind was, fuck, fuck, fuck, and more fucks. She was going to tell Nate that they had slept together and he would be so fucking screwed.

Nate look shocked for a moment, but then laughed hysterically. "I never knew you had such a sense of humor, Blair. You would never seduce Chuck in a million years."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not joking Nate and I would like it if you would not tell me what I would or would not do. Because the truth of the matter is that you know nothing about me. Absolutely nothing."

Chuck wanted nothing more at the moment to go and give Nate a good hard slap right across the face. How dare he act like nobody would ever want him? He almost wished that she would tell him how she lost her virginity to him in the back of a moving vehicle. But he acted like it didn't faze him in the least.

Nate looked at both of them but noticed the serious look on Blair's face. "You're not kidding?"

She looked him right in the eyes. "No, read my lips and try to believe it. I want Chuck but the only problem is that so far he isn't biting." She grinned up at Chuck.

Chuck was about to grin back at her but he focused his attention on Nate instead. "Don't worry Nathaniel; I'm not going to do anything with Blair. You know that I could never have a relationship with anyone. I'm merely in it for the good times and certainly not with Blair."

"We'll see about that, Chuck." She told him softly.

Nate was still looking at her dumbstruck with the turn of events. "Why would you want Chuck over me?" He said it like it was the dumbest decision that she had ever made.

The anger was back in his face, but before he could say anything Blair hissed something at Nate. "Listen to me good Nate; I really can't go into the reasons right now why I prefer Chuck over you."

Nate smirked. "Because there aren't any."

His temper was close to snapping and pretty soon he felt like he was going to reach across the table and plant his fist right into Nate's pretty face.

Blair laughed at him like she thought he was funny. "That's not the reason, Nate. The reason is because there are too many things that why I prefer Chuck over you and I don't have the time to get into them right now."

"Tell me one, Blair." Nate said, still not believing that she was serious.

"Fine. He's not boring like you are. Chuck actually pays attention to me and the biggest reason is that he actually makes me feel alive while I felt dead with you for all the years that we dated. I never wanted anyone like I want him. Now, is that enough or do you need more reasons why you're inferior to your best friend?"

Chuck gaped at her; he couldn't believe that she had just gone to bat like that for him. Her words caused a pleasant tingling in his stomach but they were ignored by him. "Blair." He started, trying to warn her not to say anymore.

Nate said nothing and neither did Blair. She decided that it was time to leave. "I'll see you later, Chuck." She gave him a kiss on the lips, but it couldn't even be called a kiss, it was more like whispering of lips but it left him wanting so much more.

She turned to Nate one last time. "I think you owe him a big apology and if I were him, I wouldn't be so quick to forgive you." She marched off.

Nate stared at her for a long time before raising his head back to look at Chuck. "You're right, she really has changed."

Chuck nodded; he couldn't trust his voice right now because he was still pissed off at Nate.

"So, she has been trying to seduce you obviously, are you going to give in to her?"

He shook his head. "No, Nate." He wanted to give into Blair more than anything but he knew he couldn't because he valued his friendship with Nate above anything. He was the only one who had always been there for him, whenever he needed him. "I wouldn't do that to you and I don't want Blair. I never have and never will." He lied and he was surprised that he believed him. Because in all honesty, he had never told such a big lie in all of his life.

"I'm glad to hear that Chuck, I can take a lot of things but seeing my best friend and ex girlfriend together isn't one of them."

Chuck said nothing else but he walked back to class. Well, that ended it. He could never be with Blair because Nate would never approve of it. But it wasn't like he wanted to with her anyways. He just wanted to fuck her again, that was all. Right?

XOXO

He was going to have to do something about her, but what was the question? She couldn't keep doing this to him. Every time he tried to keep his distance, she seemed to prey on him and try to get closer. She must know that he desired her and she was using that to her advantage. He had gone to her apartment to tell her to stop fucking with his life and to ruin someone else's but he had surely encountered a surprise.

Dorota had informed him that Miss Blair was not there because she had chosen this day to go skydiving. Fucking skydiving!! Why would she do that? But Chuck already knew the answer, it was because she liked too. He had a lot to learn about her, not that he wanted too or anything.

He was on his way to find her now; he was actually really worried about her. Who the fuck even went skydiving if they didn't have a death wish? He had to get to her before she did do it or she was likely to break her neck. Chuck didn't like these feelings but he couldn't help them anymore. He found that Blair was melting his icy heart by the second.

His limo stopped at the airstrip and Chuck raced to the waiting airplane. They were just about to close the door when he peeked his head inside. He saw Blair getting strapped into a harness.

"Blair." He barked out roughly.

Her face lit up when she saw him. "Chuck!" She squealed and launched herself at him. "What are you doing here?"

His arms wrapped around her against his own will. He knew what he was doing but he couldn't help himself anymore. "I'm here to try and save you before you plummet to your death but I'm tired of saving you."

Blair's face got all squinty. "Who the hell do you think you're talking too? You can't tell me what to do and just so you know I've been skydiving hundreds of times. It's such a rush that I can't even describe it. Are you going to jump with me?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "Are you fucking crazy? Of course I'm not." But as soon as he spoke the words the airplane took off and started to rise in the air. "What the fuck?" He screamed while looking around wildly.

She tried to bite back her laughter but she didn't succeed. Laughter bubbled out of her chest. "It looks like you're going to jump with me, Chuck."

"The hell I am. I'll just wait in the airplane while you jump. Are you sure that you I can't persuade you not to do this?"

"No way. I mean who wouldn't want to do this. I love it, Chuck. We go up about 12,000 feet and you hurtle towards the ground at 120 miles per hour. It only lasts about sixty seconds, but it is so worth it. Please do it with me, they can strap you in my harness and we can go out together."

"No." He repeated sternly.

"Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog face.

"Absolutely not."

Blair grinned. "I never thought that I would see the day where Chuck Bass would let someone get the better of him. Don't you want to prove to me that anything I can do you can do better?"

He hated her, he really did. "Fuck it. Alright, I'll go with you but only because I want to prove to you that I'm not scared to do it." Actually he was pretty terrified.

She kissed him on the cheek with a big smile on her face and he grumbled about her making him do this. The instructor strapped him into her harness, and they waited until the plane was up high enough before they could jump.

As the plane climbed higher into the altitude, she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Don't worry about it, I promise you that you will be alright. I would never make you do anything that would put you in danger, Chuck."

He nodded. "I'm going to trust you on that, Blair."

The plane arrived at the required limit for them to jump.

The instructor asked them a question. "Are you guy ready to go?"

It was now or never. He chose now. "Yeah, we are."

The door was thrown open and they moved to the edge of it. Someone was counting to three and on three they both jumped out of the airplane. It was absolute surreal. He had never experienced anything like this. He was still scared out of his mind but there was a certain sense of excitement that he didn't expect.

The wind was howling in his ears and he couldn't hear anything. He looked at Blair and saw that her mouth was open and she looked to be screaming in glee. About 45 seconds into the jump, she pulled the cord and their parachute popped out. They were about 4,00o feet from the ground and they slowly drifted to the ground. Chuck couldn't find his voice and she didn't attempt to talk either. He wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. It was definitely something that he never wanted to do again.

About five minutes later they hit the ground. Once they had stopped Blair unhooked their parachute and let it fall to the ground. He collapsed right next to the parachute. Blair saw down next to him an anxiously awaited his reaction. "Well?"

He rolled her over. "It was actually kind of thrilling but I never ever want to do it again."

She laughed at the expression on his face.

He pushed his body against hers until he was on top of her. "How many times have you done that?"

"On average, probably about once a month."

He couldn't quite grasp the concept of that. But something else was distracting him at the moment. He could feel her body beneath his and her breathing was strained. Her breasts were rubbing against his and he felt the arousal start deep in his gut.

He wanted nothing more than to bury his tongue into her mouth and he saw that she was looking at him with the same unrestrained lust in her eyes. He kept his eyes on hers while his mouth dipped lower until it was just a hair breath's away from hers. Just as their lips were about to touch he noticed that her eyes had taken on a look that looked like victory and that snapped him back to his senses.

He stood up abruptly and without looking at her, he stormed back to his limo which was still waiting for him. Shit. He had almost let her do it to him again and she absolutely knew what she was doing to him. She was bent on getting him to choose her over Nate. But that would absolutely never happen. Chuck would never give up his friendship with him for anyone, let alone Blair Waldorf. Or would he? He prayed to anyone that would listen to him that he would be able to resist her but he didn't know if he had the willpower to do it. But he would die trying.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Chapter number two is here and I like the idea of this story more and more. And I hope you feel the same way. Blair and Chuck are so cute that it's so very easy to write fan fiction about them. I just hope that we get a good episode of Gossip Girl this week and not the shit they have been stowing on us for the last three episodes. Please no more C/V or I might have to go vomit. Alright enough with my ranting. Let me know how you liked the latest chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Three

The plan was totally flawed and it hadn't worked in the least. He had been planning to stay away from Blair but then he had gone skydiving with her and almost kissed her. Fuck! Why couldn't he stay away from her? What was it that was so special about her? Chuck knew what it was instantly. It was personality and how free she was. He actually really liked the real Blair Waldorf. She was so different from what he knew her to be.

But that didn't excuse his behavior. He couldn't have her. Nate would never allow it and Chuck didn't want to go through losing his best friend just for Blair. He could never do that. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself, but he knew that it might turn out to be a lie.

He just had to summon all of his willpower and stay the hell away from Blair for good. It hadn't been working but he was determined not to screw around with her anymore. She knew what she was doing and she knew the power she held over him. She had tried to use it last week when they had gone skydiving.

What a fucking mistake that had been. He had to stop putting himself in these situations and just ignore her for good. But, how was he supposed to do this when she kept throwing herself in his face?

He rubbed a hand down his face wearily. This was getting bad, the more time he spent around Blair the more he wanted to be around her and it wasn't just for sex either. That was the thought that scared him the most. When had he started desiring anybody other than just for sex? What the hell was his life coming too?

XOXO

Nate grabbed Blair the next day just as school was ending. Chuck was only a few feet away but he would be able to hear everything because he was standing right behind a pillar. This was his forte, spying on people and he was very interested to hear what Nate and she would say to each other when he wasn't around.

"Nate?"

Nate pulled her closer to where Chuck was hiding. "Blair, we need to talk about what you said to me last week."

She sighed tiredly. "I don't want to do this anymore. I've already told you I don't want you and I know that you ego can't handle that, but you're going to have to accept it sooner or later. You know who I want."

Nate gripped her upper arm tightly. "That is the main thing I want to talk to you about. Chuck's not here now so you can tell me the real reason why you acted like you wanted him. I know that you don't want him, Blair."

Chuck felt steam almost coming out of his ears as he heard Nate talk about him. What happened to them being best friends? Nate sure as hell wasn't acting like a best friend right now.

Blair pressed her Jimmy Choo heel down on Nate's foot, hard.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked as he massaged the foot that she had surely broken.

"That was for acting like nobody would want Chuck." She said sweetly. "I don't know how anyone could prefer you over him. I wasn't lying; I really do want him in the worst way possible. And I won't give up until I have him."

He looked at her in dismay. "You really have changed, Blair. I didn't believe it to this minute but you really are a different person. And I know that I don't know much about you right now, but can't we start over so I can learn? I still love you, Blair."

"No, you don't. You love the idea of me being different, but you've never loved me Nate. And we certainly aren't getting back together, for the millionth time I don't want you. And that's another thing, Chuck's your best friend don't you want him to be happy?"

"With you?" He asked with a harsh laugh, like she was delusional.

Blair pushed her mane of curls back. "I could make him happy Nate Archibald. I could make him happy like you never made me. One of the things I love most about Chuck is that he understands me like you never did. He knew that I was always pretending to be someone that I wasn't and it's thanks to him that I've finally unleashed my true self."

"Is that why you want him?"

Chuck pushed his ear closer to the wall so he could hear her answer. He was very interested to hear what Blair would say to this and he absolutely loved that she kept sticking up for him against Nate. Nobody else had ever done that for him and he only made him like her more.

She fiddled with the top of her skirt while looking at Nate. "No, that is not why I want him."

"Then why, Blair? Why him over me? What is so damn special about Chuck over me?" Nate exploded. He couldn't stand that she wanted his best friend over him.

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked like she was ready to kill him. "How many times do I have to tell you this? I never thought that you were this stupid, Nate. Chuck has so many qualities that I prefer over you. He actually pays attention to me and listens when I talk to him, he is unbelievably sexy, he accepts me for what I am, and most importantly I have this deep attraction to him that I feel in the pit of my stomach. It's like nothing I have ever felt before."

Nate gazed back at her with hurt eyes but said nothing else.

"Now, if you will finally accept that I want Chuck then we can try to be friends. I don't regret breaking up with you in front of the entire school because I think it will make Chuck realize that I want him more than anything. I hope you can finally understand Nate and just try to be happy for me." With that she walked away from him.

Nate stared at the spot when Blair had been standing. He couldn't seem to believe that she had really been there but finally he stormed away too.

Chuck finally came out from behind the pillar. She was fucking amazing. Everything she had just said made him feel happy and that was a foreign sensation to him. Things just weren't going to work out. He wouldn't be able to hold Blair at bay forever and maybe he shouldn't anymore. Nathaniel was proving to be a shitty friend, so maybe he should just fuck Blair and then forget her. He could do that, right?

XOXO

She smirked to herself while she was talking to Serena. She was supposed to be concentrating on what her best friend was saying but she found that she couldn't. She was thinking of Chuck and how she hadn't seen him in a week. But that was all about to change because Blair Waldorf had a plan. It was bound to work but it would also make him furious. Probably furious enough to kill.

XOXO

He had been doing well. Yesterday, he had only thought of her once but that was probably because he had been drunk most of the day and passed out in his bed. He hadn't seen Blair in about a week and while he missed her presence he knew that was what was best for both of them. He hoped that she had given up but he knew her better than that. What she had told Nate was true, he did understand her and he accepted her for who she was because she did the same for him. They were basically two of a kind, although Chuck was never going to admit that to her.

He heard his cell phone chime in his pocket and hastily pulled it out of his pants. When he saw the name on the caller id, he mentally cringed. It was Blair. He should ignore it, that's what he was going to do. But instead he found himself pushing the answer button on his phone.

"What is it, Blair?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Chuck, you've got to help me." Her voice was hysterical.

The tone of her voice immediately made fear grip his stomach. He had never heard her like this before. She sounded terrified and he knew that he had to do whatever he could do to make it better. "What's wrong, Blair? Are you okay?"

She sobbed through her end of the phone. "No, I really need you. You've got to come and get me."

Her voice scared him even more. He felt desperate because he had no idea of what was going on with her. His control broke. "Tell me what's wrong, Blair. If anyone's hurt you, I swear to god that I will kill them." His voice had turned cold when he thought of anyone doing anything to her.

"C-H-U-C-K." Her voice broke and she said nothing more.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you."

She gave him the address to where she was and he realized that she was in Upstate New York, deep in the woods. That spelled deep trouble for her. "I'll be there soon, Blair. I'm not going to let anything to happen to you. I would never let that happen."

"Okay." She hiccupped and the disconnected the phone.

He ran out of his house, like he was dying and only had a certain amount of time left to live.

XOXO

His limo wasn't moving fast enough to please him and he had already screamed at Arthur to drive faster some many times that he probably thought he was having a nervous breakdown. Which he was. He had never felt dread like this in all of his life. If anything had happened to Blair, he didn't know what he would do. She had become a very important part of his life and that would never change no matter how many times he wanted to deny it.

What could have happened to her? All sort of horrible possibilities ran through his mind, each one worst than the next. He actually shivered and was just thinking about what else could be wrong when there was a sharp knock on the door of his limo.

The limo stopped completely and his door was wrenched open. He heard a voice tell Arthur, "Thanks for bringing him here. He'll be back in a few days." Chuck felt his hand being pulled and the next thing he knew he was standing outside the door of his limo. Arthur drove off and he was left standing there in the middle of nowhere.

"What the fuck is going on?" He yelled, talking to no one in particular. He was just stunned at the latest turn of events. He turned to look at who had done this and his jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

It was Blair.

She was standing there with a huge smile on her face and he couldn't help feel the relief pour through him. "You're okay? How did you get away from whoever you were with?"

She said nothing but just stood there with that big, goofy smile on her face. It dawned on him, nothing was wrong with her. It had all been a plan and she had tricked him. He didn't know why, but he was going to find out. "Bitch." He growled and pulled her body to his. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea how scared I was when I heard you on the phone? I thought something terrible had happened to you!" He realized that he was shaking her.

Blair placed her arms around his neck and his flesh immediately started to feel hot. "Chuck, I'm sorry that I had to trick you but it was the only way that I knew that you would come. And I wanted to be alone with you. I haven't seen you in over a week."

Her words melted his anger a little but not much. "Why the hell did you bring me here? You better tell me quick because as soon as you do I'm getting the fuck out of here."

She tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "You're not going anywhere. Not after everything that I had to do to get you here."

Her breath fanned his neck and his resolve was starting to weaken. "What the hell do you want, Blair?" His voice still holding an edge to it.

"I'm going camping this weekend and I wanted you to come with me, and spend some time together."

"What?" He didn't understand the words that were coming out of her mouth. For the first time since he had seen her today, he noticed the clothing she was wearing. A ratty pair of old jeans and a faded plaid shirt. Her hair was loose and framing her face. He had never seen her look so simple, and yet she had never turned him on more than at that moment.

She smirked. "You're going camping with me."

"Chuck Bass doesn't go camping." He scoffed.

"Well, he does now."

He decided not to comment on that for now. "How did you get here anyway?"

Her smirk grew bigger because she knew what his reaction was going to be. "I hiked here."

Chuck clutched onto a tree for support. "I think I need to sit down. Hiking, camping, those are all words I never want to hear again."

She laughed. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want too. I just want you to be here with me."

"Why?" He questioned.

She looked earnestly in his eyes. "I want to spend time with you. You know what I want but for now I just want you to get to know me better."

"I'm still pissed as hell that you did what you did to get me here. But I have no choice but to stay here with you now. I have no escape method."

Blair squealed with excitement and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which made him weak in the knees. He didn't think that she knew how bad he wanted her because surely if she did, she would be attacking him right now and he would be giving into her.

She dragged him all the way into the woods and showed him where she had set up camp. That's when they ran into another little problem. He saw the tent. "No fucking way am I sleeping in that." He howled with indignation.

Blair pulled the zipper on the tent down and shoved him inside. "You most certainly are. You fit and so do I. I don't want to hear any more complaining."

He pulled on her arm and she fell on top of his chest. "That's too fucking bad, princess."

They both suddenly realized that they were moving against each other and causing stimulation. He looked into her face and wanted to taste her mouth again more than anything. She looked back at him without saying anything but licked her lip seductively. He felt that gesture straight to his groin. She was just about to lower her lips to his, when a loud sound squawked outside.

He jumped about a foot in the air while she laughed at him. "What in the hell was that?"

Blair was still snickering. "It was just a bird. Are you scared of them now too?" She asked innocently.

He glowered at her and moved away from her. "So, what are your plans today?"

"I was actually going to go fishing." She replied with an impish grin.

He shook his head. "I can't believe Blair Waldorf goes fishing."

"There's quite a lot you still don't know about me but you'll learn in time."

The rest of the day passed in ease. Blair went fishing and was actually quite good at it. He sat on the bank and watched her. The thing that was most surprising to Chuck was that he wasn't bored; she made sure to entertain him. He was having a good time and talked freely with her, and laughed at her horrible jokes.

When dinner time came she cooked the fish that she had caught for them. Once they had begun eating, she asked him a question.

"Can I tell you a secret, Chuck?"

"Sure." He saw the light dancing in her eyes.

"I don't actually want to go to Yale."

He almost choked on the piece of fish he had just put in his mouth. "Really?"

She put her plate down and walked around their surroundings. "Yeah, I've never wanted to go there. It's just such a yuppie school and there are so many snobs there. I know I have acted like that all my life but I'm not really like that."

"I can see that now, Blair." He told her softly. "So, what do you want to do then?"

She turned around to face him. "I'm not really sure yet because I'm still discovering myself. I have no idea what I want to do."

"Fair enough."

They finished eating and they sat down around the campfire. Chuck was mystified to why he was not bored. This was actually the best time he had in a while.

Blair sat down next to him on the log. "So, now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"You have to tell me a secret; it's only fair since I told you something that I have never told anybody else."

He swallowed hard. "Okay, but I don't know if you're going to like this."

She shot him a quizzical look. "It will be fine."

"I saw Nate having sex with Serena more than once. It wasn't just at the Sheppard wedding."

He waited for her stunned reaction but it never came. Instead she smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. You're not upset?"

She scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his thigh. "No. I mean obviously he was my boyfriend and it hurts a little that he always cheated on me."

"How many times did he cheat on you?"

"A lot, Nate was never discreet about his indiscretions."

"I'm sorry, Blair."

"For what?"

He gazed at her and felt the heat of her hand through his slacks. "Everything, but mostly for what happened at Victrola. I knew you were upset about Nate and I took advantage of that."

"Don't blame yourself." She said quietly. "And I wasn't upset about Nate, it was more of how my life was turning out. I didn't want it to be like that. Do you regret having sex with me?"

He wet his tongue and tried to answer her, but found that he couldn't lie to her so he said nothing.

"I want to experience it again, Chuck. It was only that once for me. When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last night." He answered her instantly.

"Oh." Blair said in a small voice and looked down. It was the first time he had heard her sound discouraged.

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. "Why is that?"

She crawled down between his knees. "Because I want you and I don't want anybody else to have you. We can work Chuck; you just have to give us a chance. Don't have sex with anybody else."

"We are never going to happen, Blair. You've got to get that through your head."

"Why?" She asked angrily. "Is it because I was a virgin?"

He looked down at his feet and studied the rocks that were there.

"It is!" She cried frantically. "I know that I'm inexperienced but I can learn, Chuck. Was I that horrible?" She looked up at him with her amber eyes full of tears.

He couldn't let her think that. He cupped her face in between his hands. "You were amazing, Blair. The sex was unbelievable that night." He admitted.

"You're not just saying that are you?" She was still insecure about it.

"No."

Blair got up and sat in his lap. "Don't you want to experience it again?" She rubbed herself against him.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to fight the pleasure that was invading his body. "No." He lied.

She placed her mouth against the skin of his neck. "You don't?"

"No." He repeated again, his voice shaking slightly this time.

She started to kiss his neck and he knew he had to stop her before it went too far. He threw her off of his lap. "Stop, Blair."

She dusted the dirt off of her jeans. "Will you stop being an asshole?"

"Are you going to tell Nate about what happened between us?"

She sighed. "No, Chuck."

"I'm never going to pick you over Nate, Blair. I know that's what you want but it's not going to happen."

"Why?" She yelled angrily. "He's not even a good fucking friend! Why do you even care about him?"

Chuck ignored her questions. "I know one day I'm going to go too far and piss you off, and then you'll tell Nate what happened between us."

Blair walked back over to him. "Chuck, I will never tell Nate about us. What you just described is what the old Blair Waldorf would do but not the real me. I would never do that to you because I care too much about you."

She kissed him quickly on the forehead. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, I hope you realize eventually that you are too good to play these games forever."

"Good?" He asked in shock.

She gave him a quick grin. "Yeah, that's what I said. I can see right through you, just like you can with me. I know you Chuck Bass, and I am not going to give up on you."

With that she went back to the tent and left him wanting so much more.

XOXO

Last night had not been a good night for him. He had stayed up late to avoid going back to the tent and snuggling into Blair's willing body. The result was that he was very grumpy and irritable the next morning.

Things didn't improve when she woke him up at seven o clock in the morning and he actually had to fight the urge to kill her. This was getting to be too much; her closeness was really starting to affect him in the worst way.

"Now what, Blair?" He tried to smooth away the wrinkles from his clothes but found it was impossible. He gave up on that.

She was wearing another pair of ratty jeans but that difference was that these ones gloved her body like nothing he had ever seen. She was trying to drive him insane and it was working.

Blair grabbed his hand and led him deeper into the woods. "I found something that I want to show you."

They walked for about a half hour until they came into a big clearing. He found that he was starting to get even grumpier, now he wasn't only sleep deprived but also hungry. Blair brought him along the edge until they stood in front of a spring that had a waterfall.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. "This is where I come to bathe when I'm here by myself."

He watched in horror as she started to strip off her clothes. She only stopped when she was naked.

Blair placed her hands on her hips. "Now, what's wrong Chuck?"

He gulped, seeing her body naked again was going to be too much for him. She looked perfect. "You're naked." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

She arched one of her eyebrows. "So? You've already seen me naked before, remember? What's the big deal?" She dived into the water.

His control was almost nonexistent up at this point. She asked him repeatedly to come into the water with him but he resisted. Blair decided after a time that she was clean enough, so she walked out of the water. "Can you hand me a towel, Chuck? There should be one in my bag."

He did as she asked and was about to hand her the towel, but instead he wrapped it around her and dried her off. He didn't know what had come over him but he stopped when he started to become aroused when her body kept coming into closer contact with his.

"Fuck!" He growled as he moved away from her.

Blair become concerned and wrapped the towel tighter around her. She moved towards him and placed a hand on his back. "Chuck? What's wrong?"

He spun around to face her. "You're what's wrong!"

"What did I do?" She asked in amazement.

Chuck grabbed her hand and brought it down to his erection. "This." He hissed as her hand started to move over him. He couldn't take it anymore, he lunged at her mouth. He lifted her off the ground and brought her against his throbbing length all the while kissing her mouth. He inserted his tongue and she gladly kissed him back. He created a gentle suction around her mouth and feasted on it while his hands roamed down to her ass. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Well, this was my longest chapter yet. I know that was a horrible place to leave off but that's what I seem to do best. *laughs* What did you think? Thought, reviews, and comments make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Four

He picked her up and threw her down on a bed of leaves while he still continued to hungrily kiss her. Chuck's body moved on top of hers while his tongue slid into her mouth and hers into his. Blair threaded her fingers through his hair and she pulled him closer, she was desperate for the taste of him.

The taste of her was driving him crazy, he needed more. He tore his mouth away from hers and looked into her eyes.

"Chuck?" She questioned.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing this but he found that he couldn't remember why. All reason had left him when he his mouth had touched hers. "Blair." His voice was raspy from arousal. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" She tried to draw his head back down to hers but he wouldn't budge.

"Tell me how much you want me."

Blair cupped his face between her hands and looked directly into his eyes. "Chuck, I want you so much that I can't even describe it. I mean, I never felt like this before and it does scare me. But all I know is that I'm consumed with passion for you and it feels so right. I know you feel it. And I have to keep reminding Nate why I would much rather have you instead of him. There are just so many reasons why."

That did it. He ripped open her shirt and buttons flew everywhere. She gasped at the sensation but his eyes went straight to her bra covered breasts which were straining against the material, begging to be let free. He cupped one in each hand and pushed them together, loving the way that his hands looked on her.

She arched her back and pushed her breasts further into his hands. Her hands slipped underneath his shirt and touched one of his nipples. He let out a hiss. "Blair, you are so fucking good."

"I am?"

He sucked on her neck before answering. "Like I said, you are so fucking good."

Her hand moved further down to his blatant erection. She caressed him through his slacks and he let his head fall back in pleasure. He placed his hand over hers to get her to stop. "Blair, I want you so fucking much."

She kissed him again before answering. "So do I, I've been waiting for this since the first time we made love. Don't make me wait any longer, Chuck."

Her words made the guilt reappear. He was about to have sex with her again, when they had already betrayed Nate. What had he been thinking? That was the thing, he hadn't been. The desire he felt for her had taken over his brain. He wouldn't betray Nate again, even if he had been a shitty friend of late.

He pushed Blair off of him and walked back to the tent without another word. He had to get away from her as quick as possible or he was afraid that he would give into her. He was going to leave; he couldn't spend another minute with her. He just had to get back to the tent and gather his stuff. Hopefully she would stay away until he was gone.

But she didn't. Blair caught up with him just as he was about to go into the tent. "What the fuck was that, Chuck?" His head started to pound and he heard how furious she was.

"That was a mistake on my part, yet again." He snipped nastily at her. Chuck wasn't going to let her know how much he wanted her. "I don't know why I even bothering spending time with you."

She pushed her face right up to his. "You want to play, Bass? Let's play. You can't lie to me, like you can to Nate." She said his name with disgust. "I know that you want me as much as I want you. You can deny it as much as you want but it's not going to change anything."

"I'm not denying anything; just don't read too much into it. It was just a mistake, Blair."

Her face was turning redder by the second. "Are you saying that you don't have any feelings for me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

She chuckled. "Right, then what do you call what just happened back there?"

He made himself say what he had to. He had to or she would continue to chase him. "Blair, I just reacted to your naked body. You could have been anybody and I wish you were someone else. Just because we made out a little bit doesn't mean anything. I do it all the time." He waited for her to slap him because he deserved it.

Blair laughed. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me hate you so I'll give up on you." She moved closer to him. "It's not going to work, Chuck."

He sighed, she knew him to well. He jumped when he felt her hands on his body.

"Well, I'm fully clothed now so my body won't tempt you." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't tell me there is nothing between us. We both know better than that."

Her voice was getting to him. "No, Blair."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I guess I'll just have to convince you then." Blair kissed him hard and he was powerless to resist her. He was the first one to slide his tongue into her mouth, and he tilted her head back in order to deepen the kiss.

She broke it off. "See? Stop denying our passion."

He shut her up with another tongue scorching kiss. His hands settled on her waist as their tongues slid together and worked up a frenzied pace. Her lips traveled down to his neck and placed several kisses there. He pushed her away from him again.

"Now what, Chuck?"

"I just can't do it, Blair." His voice sounded broken.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Look at me." She waited until he complied. "I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want. Okay? I would never want to do that to you. Just tell me why."

Chuck had always thought of himself as a hard and cold person like his father. But Blair was melting him by the second. "It's because of Nate."

She jerked her hand away from him. "I am so fucking tired of hearing about Nate! What is the big deal, we broke up!"

"The big deal is that I fucked you after only twenty minutes of the two of you breaking up." His voice remained calm but on the inside he was fighting a losing battle. "How could I have done that to my best friend?"

Blair's voice softened again. "The same way that Serena and Nate betrayed me. You didn't care about Nate; all you were thinking about was me. You were lost in the moment, Chuck. You can't keep blaming yourself for it."

"I can and I will, Blair. What we did was wrong and I am not going to do it again."

"Is Nate the only reason that's holding you back?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "What if Nate found out about us and you told him you were attracted to me? What would he say to you?"

"He would tell me to stay the fuck away from you." He said with a sigh.

She slapped her palm against her hand. "My point exactly, if Nate knew you wanted me, it wouldn't matter to him. He doesn't care about your happiness, just like he didn't care about mine. It's always about him; he doesn't give a shit about anyone else. So why are we still having this discussion?"

He slumped against the tree. "You just don't get it, Blair. That's it, no one cares about me. So what is the big deal if my best friend doesn't? Everyone just thinks that I'm a fucking screw up and maybe that's why I'm the way I am. But I feel like I have to stay away from you so I can maintain my friendship with Nate."

Blair felt the urge to cry at his words. "It really hurts me that you think of yourself this way, Chuck. I care about you more than Nate or more than anyone else. I care about you more than anyone else in my life. I see all the good and tremendous qualities in you. The womanizing and drinking is all just a façade, you're really just a lost little boy. I know how good of a person you are, Chuck."

"What you just said changes nothing, Blair. It was a nice little spiel but I'm going to leave and I don't want to spend any time with you again. We're done; I'm not going to have anymore contact with you. So the sooner you can accept that, the better it will be for you."

Her eyes filled with tears at his words and she looked at him with a desperate look on her face.

His face didn't softened as he said, "That's the way it has to be."

She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. Hard. "You want to be a bastard and say these that hurt me down to my core? Go ahead, if that's what you must do. But just know that what you're saying actually hurts me and if you care at all about me, you'll stop right now."

It was a stupid question, but he had to ask. "Why does it hurt you? I was just a fuck to you and you just want to experience it again. Anybody would do, you're just focusing your attention on me because I was the one that took your virginity."

"That is so far from the truth that it's not even funny, Chuck. It wasn't just a fuck to me as it obviously was for you. I actually fell for you that night and ever since that my feelings have just gotten stronger."

He just stared back at her and she saw the shock written all over his face. "Blair…"

She didn't let him get any further. "No, I've had enough of your shit. If you want to be all alone then by all means, I just hope you'll be happy all by yourself."

He moved closer to her. "I do feel it Blair, but I just can't do it."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, then leave."

Chuck turned away from her without another word but the only thought that was running through his mind was if he just had fucked up the best thing that had been going in his life. He had a feeling he did and all because of his supposed friendship with Nate. He was starting to detest Nate a little bit for doing this to him.

He walked out of the woods and onto the main road. He knew that he would have to walk awhile before his cell phone would get any reception. Why had he just done that? He had hurt her purposely and she had still admitted that she was falling for him. How could he have done that to her? The answer was simple, he was falling quickly for her and there was no way that he could stop. But he had to stay away from her now, it was what she wanted. He just hoped that he would be able to succeed.

XOXO

A week has passed and Blair could still hear the taunting words that he had said. The pain was still residing in her body at his hurtful words. She had been wrong about him; he obviously didn't want her like she did with him. It was just sex for him and it was nothing like that for her. She had actually fallen hard for Chuck and that made everything all the worse.

She had been testing him when she told him to leave. She had wanted to see if he would listen to her or he would actually fight for her. The former had won out and that was when she realized that he cared more about Nate then about her. So Blair had formed a new plan. The new plan was to stay the hell away from Chuck Bass.

She had an ulterior motive though, she knew that he didn't want her like she did with him, but she was going to convince them that they could be good together. The first part of the plan was to totally ignore him and see what his reaction would be. If he seemed upset then she knew that she would eventually have him. And if Chuck didn't care then it was time to actually give up on him.

So, the next time she saw him she would act like she couldn't care less about him. Blair only hoped that he would actually be upset about the whole thing or she would lose the best thing that had ever happened in her life. She had to win Chuck Bass's heart or die trying. And it might just kill her.

XOXO

He was furious or he was getting there at least. Nate had come to his suite and started to throw accusations at him about Blair, and he didn't appreciate it in the least.

Nate sat down on the sofa. "So, is she still trying to seduce you Chuck?"

He felt a smug smile come over his face. "Well I haven't seen Blair in over a week but the last time I did, she was going all out to catch me."

Nate let out a roar of laughter. "I don't understand why she is doing this. Maybe to try and make me jealous, what do you think?"

His words made Chuck seen red. He set down his tumbler of scotch so he wouldn't actually throw it in his former best friend's face. "Nate." His voice was soft and steely, a sure sign of trouble. "I am so fucking tired of hearing you say that Blair doesn't want me! You have to get used to the fact that she doesn't want you and she actually wants me!!" His voice exploded.

"Chuck, calm the fuck down. I'm just saying that I know she's doing this to get back at me for sleeping with Serena. That can be the only reason."

He set in face in a sneer and growled, "You are so fucking clueless."

He had been so stupid to have even considered trying to stay away from Blair. Especially if this was the way that Nate was going to act. Fuck their friendship; he would rather be with Blair anyways.

He laughed. "Nathaniel, I don't feel so bad for saying this now. I actually do want to be with B…"

There was a knock on the door. He growled in frustration, he had been so close to admitting to Nate that he wanted Blair. Whoever was at his door was going to pay for interrupting him.

Chuck marched over to the door and wrenched it open; Blair was standing on the other side. His eyes greedily feasted on her, he had actually missed not seeing her or talking to her. She looked like an absolute delectable dish as she was wearing a tight black skirt and a ruffled blouse. She didn't spare Chuck a second glace.

Blair walked right over to Nate. "Hey, I actually wanted to run something by you."

Chuck's mouth about dropped open, why was she ignoring him like this? Just when he had been ready to give into her.

Nate smirked. "About what, us getting back together?"

She had to fight the urge to vomit. "No, I'm afraid not."

Nate placed his arm around her shoulders and Chuck had to physically fight the urge to kick the shit out of him. "Blair, come on. I still want you and I know you feel the same way. Give me another chance."

She pasted a fake smile on her face. "I'm don't think so, Nate. Now if you would be so kind as to remove your hand before I crush it with my own."

Chuck walked over to the couch and smirked as he sat down next to her. That was his girl. "I told you Nathaniel."

Blair looked at both of them. "What's going on here?"

Nate moved further away from the both of them. "Chuck is just mad because I told him that you didn't really want him. That it was all a plan to get me back."

"Right Nathaniel, but I'm also fucking pissed because you act like no one would ever want me. You're just mad because Blair broke up with you and bruised your ego."

Nate got up from the couch and got into his face. "Chuck, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You better shut up before we get into a fight."

Chuck stood up too. "Bring it."

The plan was working perfectly in Blair's mind but she had to intercede before they wound up really fighting. She got up and squeezed herself between them. "Stop it both of you."

She looked up into Nate's face. "For the record, I've meant what I said about us being over. Nothing you say is ever going to make me want to get back together with you. I wasn't lying when I said that you bored me."

Blair turned around to face Chuck. "I'm sorry about everything, Chuck. It was very selfish of me to chase you and it was a mistake. It won't be happening anymore, and I do hope that you will accept my apology."

His mouth dropped open. "Blair, wait." She shook her head.

He didn't believe her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me anymore."

Her eyes never wavered from his. "I don't want you anymore, Chuck. I'm sorry I ever told you I did, but I think you were right when you said that it was just a fixation of mine."

Chuck closed his mouth and let the pain course through his body. He welcomed the pain, the icy, jealous, pain that was threatening to burst out of his chest. He said nothing else.

Blair almost went over to him and placed her arm around him that was how forlorn he looked. But she didn't, she was going to stick to the plan.

"Nate." She called out and walked over to him. "The reason I came here is because I figured you would be here too. The thing is that since we're going to be graduating soon I've decided to throw a little party for all of the seniors this weekend. I'm renting a huge sailboat and we're going to go out in the harbor."

Nate ignored the last few minutes of conversation that had happened. "That sounds great, Blair. I will definitely be there."

She smiled. "Great." She glanced over her shoulder at Chuck. "Well, the two of you are sort of a package deal, so I expect you to go too, Chuck. I'll see you both tomorrow; don't get into any fights while I'm gone." She waved at Nate but didn't look back at him, and she walked back out the door.

After a few more minutes, Nate left. They had both said they were sorry for yelling at each other but if he was honest, he was far from sorry. He still wanted to pound the shit out of Nate and he had never considered himself a violent person before.

He sank down on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. It had finally happened, he had fallen for somebody. He knew that it would happen someday but he never expected it to be Blair Waldorf. Her words were still in his mind and he hated that she had that much power over him, enough to make him miserable. And know he had to spend the whole weekend with her on a boat. He would never make it out alive.

She had broken him. The only thing now that he could do was make sure he stayed as far away from her as possible. The only problem with that solution was that he didn't want to do it. He had effectively broken Blair's heart and now his felt like it was cracked in half. Now, what the hell was he supposed to do?

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I actually am really happy with this chapter, I think I did a pretty good job with it. It's filled with emotions and feelings. Anyway, I'm going to be going out of commission again for a while since I have to have surgery on my ankle on Wed. But until then I will be updating frequently. The next chapter will pick up on the sailboating weekend that Blair has planned. I have a one shot that I am currently in the middle of writing and that should be posted on Saturday, no more updates until then. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sam **


	5. Chapter 5

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Five

He knew that he was never going to be able to get though the whole weekend with Blair and everybody else. He almost wanted to back out and not go just to see what her reaction would be. It was sure to get a rise out of her. But Chuck knew that he couldn't do that, he had to try and save face in front of her.

He was also curious to see if she was had actually been serious when she had said that she didn't want him anymore. He might have pushed her too far that day on the camping trip and irrevocably broke what they might have had. Now that Blair had said that it was a mistake chasing after him, it only made him want her more than ever before. He wasn't so concerned with Nate anymore either.

Nathaniel had turned out to be quite the shitty friend and he obviously didn't care about Blair. He just wanted to get back together with her to save face and not to mention his already overflated ego. He wanted Blair and he was going to do anything to convince her that this thing between them could actually work. It was quite a switch from a few weeks ago but he didn't care about Nate anymore.

Chuck just prayed that she still did want him. Because if she didn't, she would break a piece of him in half. This is why he never let anyone get close to him; he was always concerned with being hurt. He was just going to have to convince Blair that she had been right before when she said that they were perfect for each other. He had just realized that they were indeed.

XOXO

Blair stepped on the yacht she had rented for the weekend. Some of the other senior had arrived and Serena had come to help her with the preparations. No Chuck yet. That was the whole reason for this weekend so she could test if her plan would work. If it didn't then she was going to be forced to give up on her. It would mean that it had just been a one night stand to him and she would hate for that to be true. Blair was falling for him more and more every day.

As she kept reminding Nate, she really did like Chuck and everything about him. The whole weekend she would ignore him and pretend like he didn't exist, hopefully that would make him wake up and realize what they could have between them.

She hung up various decorations around the yacht to make it appear more festive. After that was done she changed into a skimpy blue nautical bikini and wrapped a sarong around her waist. She checked her appearance in the mirror and decided that she was satisfied. She tousled her hair so it fell in careless waves down her back. Once she was perfectly composed she went out to the front of the yacht and began to welcome the guests.

XOXO

Nate and Chuck boarded the yacht together. They were both wearing board shorts and Chuck had put a fedora on the top of his head. Their relationship was in a little need of help since they had barely spoken since that day when Blair had stopped by his suite and told them about this weekend. His eyes immediately began to search for Blair as soon as he stepped aboard. After a few minutes she spotted them and made her way over to them.

His mouth dropped open when he saw what she was wearing. He was in for a very long weekend. Her hips moved fluidly as she walked. "Nate, I'm so glad you came." She said with a bright smile. She turned to Chuck. "Chuck." She said with no smile and a nod towards him.

"Wow, this all looks great, Blair." Nate said.

She giggled. "Thanks, I've been trying to make it feel comfy and like home for the weekend."

Chuck stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her arm. "Blair, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

She removed her hand from his grasp when all she really wanted to do was go anywhere he would take her. She had to stick to the plan though. "Not right now, Chuck. The weekend is just beginning and I have hosting duties to attend too." She turned around and gave them a small wave. "I catch up with you guys later."

Nate watched as she retreated. He felt a small smile on his face. "Wow, she really doesn't want you anymore. I guess it really was all a mistake to her."

Chuck sent him a death look. If looks could kill Nate would be dead and buried already. "Don't start, Nathaniel. I'm not in the mood." He growled out.

Nate laughed. "Come on; let's go scope this party out for some chicks."

Chuck sighed. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. But he led Nate lead him to wherever they were about to go.

XOXO

Chuck didn't see her for the rest of the day, he looked but Blair was always busy when he saw her. She always seemed to have a man by her and he felt a jealous wave coming over him. He wanted to go over there and drag her away from them but he couldn't do that. He wasn't anybody to her anymore.

His chance to talk to her finally came later when most everyone climbed into the pool and played a game of volleyball. As luck would have it, Blair was on his team. She chatted to everyone on the team but him, and the reins to his temper were going to snap any minute he knew that. He didn't like being ignored by her. She must have really changed her mind about them being together but Chuck was determined to change it back.

The next thing he knew, Blair had tumbled into his chest. She had dove to hit a particular hard shot but the ball had bounced into the water before she had a chance to hit it. Therefore she slid backwards right into his arms.

He grabbed her upper arms. "Are you okay?" He asked in a husky whisper.

Blair settled back into his chest a bit and looked into his deep brown eyes. "I'm fine." Her voice was as husky as his was.

Chuck rubbed his warm hands up and down over her arms. "Are you sure?" His breath whispered across her face.

She felt the desire uncoil in her lower body and spread everywhere. She was sure doing a good job of avoiding him, by lying in his arms. She had to move away from him and pretend like he didn't exist. Blair pushed against his chest so he would let her go. One thing happened that she didn't expect, she accidently touched his nipple. She saw the lust burn in his eyes and he let out a ravaged grown. Fuck. Now he was going to think she did that on purpose, which of course she hadn't.

She looked at him one last time before climbing out of the pool even though they were still playing the match. She needed some time alone to think. Her plan seemed to be working at least she thought it was judging by the look on Chuck's face and his groan. She wanted nothing more than to go out there and grab him, and drag him back to her bedroom. But, that couldn't be done at the moment. It was best to stick to the plan and see how he felt when she ignored him even more.

She made her way back to the cabin and met Serena there.

"How come you're not playing, S?"

Serena shrugged. "As you know, sports have never been my thing. Actually I suck at them."

Blair let out a giggle. "Sorry. I don't know if you know this about me but I love anything to do with sports. Or going outdoors. I know it doesn't go with the whole Blair Waldorf perfect image that I created but that's me. I love to let my hair down and get dirty."

Serena sat down on the sofa closest to the window and gave her a puzzled look. "I think I am getting to know that about you, B. But I still can't believe that you like some of these things, it just doesn't fit with the image I have of you in my head."

Blair nodded. "I know. You still have a lot to learn about me, Serena."

"I know, Blair." She got up from the sofa and perched herself on top of the table. "I've actually wanted to ask you something for a while now."

"What?"

"You know that guy you told me about? The one that you were chasing and that you lost your virginity to.

"What about him?" Blair asked with a frown on her face.

Serena noticed her expression but continued on. "Do you still like him?"

"I do, Serena. It's more than liking him; I think it could be a lot more than that. But like I said before, he really doesn't want anything to do with me. And I've been trying a new tactic lately with him."

"What's that?"

"Ignoring him. I figured that if I didn't pay any attention to him then maybe he would realize what we could have."

Serena stared speechlessly at her for a minute before she busted out laughing. "Oh my god, Blair! That is actually a brilliant idea, it makes perfect sense."

She smiled. "I just hope it works on him."

Serena returned her smile. "It will, I know that. If there is one thing about the old Blair Waldorf that the new Blair Waldorf still does, it's the fact that you go after whatever you want and you don't give up till you succeed. I've always admired that about you. Who is this mystery man of yours though, Blair?"

She felt a slight smirk tilt against her lips. "I could tell you but I'm not going too. It's still my little secret."

XOXO

Time was flying by. It was late Saturday night and he still hadn't had a chance to even speak to Blair. Chuck hadn't even seen her the whole day, and tomorrow was the last day of the trip. If he didn't corner her soon and make her talk to him, he was going to lose her forever.

He didn't know what had happened in the last few weeks but the thought of losing her now made his spine shiver in fearful tingles. She had become that important to him. He walked along the decks of the yacht searching for her, nobody was around it was so late. So at least if he found her he would be able to talk to her alone.

He wandered around for thirty minutes and was just about to give up when he bumped into someone. This had to be his lucky night since it was in fact Blair. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Blair, I need to talk to you. It's important."

She tried to move past him. "Now is not really a good time."

Her words made him furious. "You never seem to have time to talk to me anymore but god damn it, you're going too!"

Blair winced at the tone of his voice but grabbed his arm and led him back to her room. "Let's go, I just hope you didn't wake everyone up with all of that yelling."

Once she opened her door, Chuck rushed inside in case she was planning on changing her mind. He plopped down on her bed. "What the fuck are you doing, Blair?"

She threw him a nonchalant look. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

He stood up and bent down in front of the chair she was sitting in. "No? Well then let me explain. A couple of weeks ago you're telling me how perfect we are for each other and you're all over me. And now, you act like I don't exist. You've been ignoring me."

Blair willed herself to calm down. His nearness was affecting her like it always did. She wet her lips before speaking. "I've already told you that I made a mistake about you."

"Why?" The hurt radiated through his body and was distinguishable in his voice.

She cupped his cheeks in her palm. "Chuck, what you said to me in the woods that day broke my heart. I still can't get the words out of my head, how you kept saying I was just a fuck to you."

"Blair." The guilt was evident in his tone.

She held up a hand. "Let me finish. I was hurt for a long time after you said that but then I realized that you were right. It was just a fuck and I was the one that was wrong to expect more out of you."

"It wasn't just a fuck." He said quietly.

She brought his face back to hers. "It was." She whispered. "You were right, I wanted you because you were my first. I'm just discovering who I am and I don't want to be with just one person. I'm sorry I ever chased after you. It was fair to you or Nate."

His temper completely snapped. "Fuck Nate!" He roared.

She gave him a stern look but he dragged her to her feet. "You feel nothing for me anymore, Blair?"

She shook her head causing her russet curls to tumble down her nightgown. "No, I'm not sure I ever really did. I think it was just because you were my first lover. I do want us to go back to being friends though, Chuck."

He looked down at his chest and was surprised he wasn't bleeding. He was sure he would be since she had just broken his heart into two pieces. He kept his tone level though. "Are you actually telling me that all of your feelings for me have disappeared overnight?"

Blair looked him straight in the face. "Yes."

He placed his thumb at the pad of her lips. "This doesn't affect you?" He asked in a seductive whisper.

She shook her head no.

"How about this?" Chuck asked as rubbed the top of her shoulder.

Blair had lost the ability to speak, so she shook her head again.

"What about this?" His lips descended towards her and touched her lips.

She felt her willpower melting as soon as he touched her but she had put on a brave front. But now when he was using his mouth, which was a whole complete other thing. She had never wanted anything more than to kiss him but she summoned everything that she could and pushed him away.

"I'm serious when I say no, Chuck. No." She repeated it again.

A completely devastated look came over his face and his shoulder slumped but he headed her request and moved away from her. He walked away from her without another word. She found herself almost reaching out to him that's how desolate he appeared. But at the last minute she regained her strength and left him alone.

Just before he left, Chuck looked back at her one more time. "I'm sorry Blair; I won't be bothering you again." He left.

She fell back on her bed. Before this weekend was over she was going to die. It was just too much work and too hard to stay away from Chuck.

XOXO

The whole weekend had been a total disaster in her mind. She had barely slept all night, instead she had nightmares of Chuck and how upset he looked. How much worse could it get? Blair was about to find out how much worse things could get, she had no idea.

XOXO

He was trying to take his mind off of Blair and the way she had turned him down. He good of just said that his ego was bruised and that was why he was so upset, but he knew that wasn't it at all. The weekend had been utterly miserable and he couldn't wait to go back to his suite and get trashed. He certainly needed it. Then he saw something that made his heart stop. Blair and Nate in an embrace and they were kissing each other. His legs suddenly felt like they were going to give out and Chuck had the sudden urge to throw himself overboard so he wouldn't be able to see the monstrosity that he currently was. His heart pounded and felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He decided to see what would happen between the two of them and took cover behind a wall where they wouldn't be able to see him.

Chuck sank to his knees and buried his head in his arms. But he immediately picked it up again and peeked out of the side of the wall. He was just in time to see Blair slap Nate. His heart jittered hopefully. Blair began to speak and he craned his neck so he could hear her every word.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Archibald?" She sneered.

Nate had a goofy grin on his face; he still thought she was playing games with him. "Come on Blair, I know that you want it as bad as I do."

She sent a vicious slap against his face. "You disgust me. I don't want you. How many times am I going to have to tell you that before it sinks into your incredibly dense brain? Do I have to have sex in front of your or something?"

He rubbed his cheek, but he managed to laugh anyways. "You would want your first time to be in front of me instead of with me?"

Blair felt optimism floating inside of her chest; it was time to burst his bubble. "I'm not a virgin, Nate."

He sent her a puzzled look like he didn't understand what she was saying.

"I will repeat I'm not a virgin."

The news suddenly dawned on him. "Who the fuck was it with?"

She smirked. "None of your fucking business."

Nate bared his teeth in a feral growl. "Is it somebody I know?"

She sighed and started to regret ever bringing this up. "I'm not going to tell you anything about him. It's between him and me."

"You're pathetic, Blair. You've always acted like such a saint and now you tell me that you've fucked somebody else. How much more desperate can you get? Oh that's right, I forgot you've been seducing Chuck. That right there is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

Chuck groaned when he heard his name being brought up.

Her eyes blazed hatred towards Nate. "Why is it so hard to believe that I would seduce Chuck? Is he not good enough in your opinion, Nate? Let me tell you one thing, Chuck is twenty times the man that you will ever be. You are inferior to him in every way and I think that you already know that."

"You bitch." Nate hissed at her. "Chuck doesn't want you; I thought he made the inexplicably clear. And didn't you say that you didn't want him anymore?"

Blair tilted her head to the side and talked to him like it was a child. "I still want Chuck, now more than ever. I just have been trying to ignore him so he'll realize what we have. I figured if I didn't pay attention to him that maybe he would miss me and come to his senses."

He shook his head in annoyance. "Like I said before, pathetic. I actually feel sorry for you, Blair. I don't know why you continue to play these petty games."

"It's not a game. I fucking love him! Alright, are you satisfied now, asshole?"

Chuck banged his head against the wall when he heard her say this.

Nate's mouth dropped open. "You love him?" He asked in astonishment.

Blair nodded once. "I do. And no I'm not playing a game to win you back or whatever you think. I'm in love with _Chuck."_

"He doesn't want you, Blair." He told her quietly.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. "I know that, he's told me enough times. But that is not going to change what I feel for him. I really do love him." Her voice wavered and a tear slid down her cheek. "Now if you'll be so kind as to excuse me as you've already ruined my life enough." Blair stormed off, leaving Nate flabbergasted.

Chuck stood up on his shaky legs. He had to go talk to her and find out if what she said was the truth. He knew where she would be and there was no way that she wouldn't talk to him today. He would make sure she did.

XOXO

He basically ran all the way to her room and knocked harshly on the door. She opened it and had tears tracks running down her face. He grabbed a hold of the door just as she was about to close it in his face.

"Chuck, this is actually a horrible time. I've been having a really shitty day and I don't need you to complicate it anymore."

He pushed her against the wall with his body. "Well, that's too damn bad. Blair, I heard the conversation you just had with Nate."

Her eyes widened and then closed completely. "Shit." She muttered. "And I thought this day couldn't get any worse, looks like I was wrong."

Chuck pressed himself against it tighter and touched her face lightly. "Did you mean it or was that just something you said to get Nate off of your back?"

The lust started to burn through her again at his light touch on her face. She could lie to him but she didn't want to anymore. "You mean when I said that I loved you?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers for a second.

"I was telling the truth, Chuck. I do love you."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Blair." He whispered, his voice turning needy

She pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge. "I don't expect anything out of you, Chuck. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you but I was just trying to get you to realize what we could have together. But that was stupid of me, I'm just going to have to try and forget about you."

"I don't want you to forget about me." Chuck growled. "I need the truth though, do you really love me?"

She brought her face right next to his and whispered against his lips, "Yes. It doesn't matter how many times you ask me because the answer is always going to be the same. It's never going to change."

He pulled back to look in her face. "Blair, I'm in the same exact place that you are. I am so crazy about you that it scares the fuck out of me. But I'm not going to fight it anymore." He brought his hand to her waist. "I want you."

She smiled and reached up to bring his head down to her mouth. As soon as their mouths touched it became a crazy intense melding of tongues. They both soon became dizzy with desire.

Blair broke the kiss. "What about Nate?"

He kissed her neck. "I don't care about Nate anymore. Nothing matters more than you do right now." His voice was husky from arousal.

That was all she needed to hear. "Don't make me wait anymore, Chuck."

He didn't, he slammed her body against the wall and touched her everywhere that his hands could reach. She ripped his shirt over his head and he untied her bikini and bared her breasts to his greedy eyes.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. She moaned and scratched her nails down his back. Blair unzipped his pants and stroked his erection through the silk of his boxers.

His head fell back in obvious pleasure. "Blair, I need you so much."

She continued to stroke his erection while she kissed his jaw. "I do too, Chuck."

He growled deep in his throat and was just about to move her bikini bottom aside and touched her dripping wet center when they both heard a door creak.

They both turned towards the door and there stood Serena with her mouth hanging open.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I did write an extra long chapter just for you guys because tomorrow will be my last update for a while. *sad face* This is going to be the last chapter of this particular story for at least a week. I do hope you enjoy and any thoughts, comments, or reviews you have I would love to hear them. I'm actually so excited for the newest episode of Gossip Girl tonight because I know there are going to be a ton of Chuck and Blair scenes. It feels so long since I've been able to say that. Anyways, enjoy. *winks***

**-Sam-**


	6. Chapter 6

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Six

Blair snatched her hand out of Chuck's boxers and hurriedly tied her bikini top while Serena stood there with her mouth still gaping open. She noticed that Chuck was just glaring at Serena and still had his pants hanging open. She reached out to zip them up and turned back to her best friend.

"Serena, couldn't you have knocked?"

Her mouth clicked close and she sent an angry glare at Chuck. "What the fuck is this?"

She grabbed his hand and made her way over to Serena. "This is the guy I've been telling you about, Serena. It's Chuck."

Her mouth dropped open again. "Are you telling me that you lost your virginity to Chuck fucking Bass?"

Chuck opened his mouth to speak but Blair shook her head. "Serena, I'm only going to say this once but I need you to lay the fuck off Chuck. Do you think I liked you and Dan together? That was never an act, I really despise Humphrey. I need you to treat Chuck with the respect that you would want me to treat one of your boyfriends."

Serena gave her a look of utter astonishment. "You never treated Dan good, Blair! And I will never accept that you are with Chuck."

"You better get used to it princess because she is going to be with me for a long while." He managed to growl out though his haze of anger.

Blair wrapped her hand tighter around his. "This is how it's going to be from now on, Serena. We're going to be a couple." She turned to Chuck. "Right?"

He wrapped an arm around her. "I really want that Blair; we just need to figure some things out. And we need to tell Nate before he finds out from her." He pointed with disgust at Serena.

Serena shook her head at them. "I'm not going to tell Nate. Are you kidding me? He's going to blow a fucking gasket when he finds out about the both of you." She looked at Blair. "You can't be serious about him, B. Isn't this just your way of rebelling against everything you know?"

She shook free of his grasp and walked angrily over to her best friend. "Serena, you know nothing about me. You've spent the last few years just caring about yourself and when you did actually pay attention to me, it was to talk about you and your problems. Let's not even begin to mention what you did with Nate. Okay? I'm not the Blair Waldorf that you think I am, I don't play games with people like you. I'm not with Chuck because of some rebellion stage you think I'm in. I with him because I want to be."

Serena placed her hands on her hips and glared at both of them. "What I just walked in on, I want to forget immediately but I fear it has been seared into my brain forever. Why do you want to be with him, Blair?"

She spoke to Serena but Blair looked into his face. "I want to be with Chuck for many reasons. He's the only one that has known for many years that there was more to me then I pretended to be." She touched his face gently. "He knows me like I know him. We accept each other for who we are and we don't expect more than that of each other. Chuck is actually the only one who has paid any attention to me over the last couple of years. He was always there if I had a problem and would listen to me. Chuck not you Serena." She threw a dark look over her face. "And I love him."

"How does he feel about you, Blair?" Serena asked.

Chuck swallowed past the huge lump in his throat. He knew this question was going to come up and he didn't know how to answer it. "I'm just discovering my feelings for Blair, Serena, and all I know is that I want to be with her. And that's all that matters."

Serena nodded while Blair beamed at him. "I'm sorry for doubting your feelings for each other; I guess it just threw me for a shock when I saw the two of you together. But what about Nate? Are you willing to throw away your friendship with him for Blair?"

He looked at the both of them before answering. "Let's be honest here, Nathaniel has probably been one of the worst friends I've ever seen lately. But to answer your question, Blair matters more to me than our friendship. If he wants to end it than that's fine as long as I have her, I'll be happy."

Blair looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned her kiss passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and created a gentle suction but they jumped apart when they heard Serena growl, "Could you please wait to do that until I'm not here? I've actually seen enough of this in the last half hour to last me a lifetime."

He grinned at Blair before moving his mouth away from hers. "Blair." She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes. "We have to go tell Nate, Blair."

"I know."

They went to leave the room and go find Nate when Serena put a hand out for Blair to stay. "B, I need to talk to you for a few minutes alone before you do anything."

She nodded tersely. "Make it quick Serena; I want to get this whole thing with Nate over with."

Serena shut the door in Chuck's face and led her until the middle of the room where the bed was.

"What is it, Serena?" She asked in a testy tone.

"Blair, we have a major problem that's going to keep you from being with Chuck."

"And what's that?" Blair asked in a bored tone.

"The fact that Nate is never going to allow it."

She let out a laugh. "Nate's not going to allow it? Listen to yourself, what do you think Nate is the owner of me or something? What made you think something so preposterous?

Serena gulped in a quick breath. "Let me just say this right now Blair without you interrupting me. Okay?" She nodded and Serena continued, "That's the reason I came up to your room because Nate asked me to. He cornered me outside by the pool before and made me promise to convince you to get back together with him." Blair was about to interrupt but she held up her hand. "I'm not finished yet. Nate doesn't like the fool you've made him into at school. Apparently everyone is making fun of him because of the way you've changed and the fact that you dumped him in front of the entire school. He doesn't like that and he wants to get back together with you for six months until the end of the school year. After that he'll break up with you when he's college."

Blair couldn't help the fit of giggles that escaped her. "He really thinks that this is going to make me get back together with him? You just told me his entire plan and he wanted that? I will never go back to Nate, Serena."

"Blair, he's come prepared with something else in case you said no."

"What's that?" She started to feel a little uneasy about everything.

"He's determined to ruin your future at Yale if you don't get back together with him and play the part of his girlfriend."

Blair's eyes slid close in relief. "Then we don't have a problem S, I don't want to go to Yale anyways. I could care less if he sabotages that for me."

Serena grabbed her hand in a show of support. "You still don't understand, B. It doesn't matter if you don't want to go to Yale. Whatever you want to do, he will make sure to destroy it. Those were his words."

Her throat closed up and she struggled to get the words out. "How is he going to do that?"

"His grandfather. There is nobody more powerful than the Vanderbilt's and Nate is determined to have you back as his girlfriend. If you refuse him, he will make sure he turns your life into a living hell. And believe me B, if his grandfather wants you not to get in somewhere he will make it happen. You know how persuasive he can be."

The laughter that Blair had been feeling a couple of minutes ago disappeared. "I can't do this right now, Serena." She stood up. "Chuck is waiting for me; he'll help me figure this out."

Serena ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Blair! Listen to me, Nate can never find out about the two of you. Do you understand what I am saying to you? If he finds out, he will make sure the both of you are destroyed. You don't want that to happen to Chuck, do you?"

She whirled around to face her angrily. "Of course I don't, Serena. But I can't go back to Nate under any circumstances. If he wants to ruin me then let him do it. He doesn't matter to me."

She tightened her grasp on Blair's arm. "You're still not getting it, Blair. Nate has the means to destroy you. And he will not hesitate to do it. Think about your mother and her fashion company, if Nate says so it will be destroyed and so will your family. You're going to have to go back to him for six months and then you can do whatever you want."

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. "Serena, I can't. I love Chuck too much to do this."

She wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I think Nate is a complete ass for doing this to you but he's not going to back down. You have to do this or you going to be even worse off if you don't. Think about your future as well as Chuck's. After the required six months are over then you can go back with Chuck. I'm so sorry, Blair."

The tears continued to fall down her face. "I wouldn't do this if it was just about me. But with my family and Chuck involved, how can I not? But it's killing me, Serena."

"I know. Nate is going to be waiting for your answer, so you might as well go tell him before you find Chuck." She let out a deep sigh this is the part she was afraid to tell her. "You're going to have to break his heart Blair, he can never know about Nate's ultimatum or it will get straight back to Nate. You're going to have to break up with Chuck and act like it's your idea."

Blair crumpled onto the bed. "Serena, how am I going to do this? How is it possible for me to act like I don't want him when he knows differently?"

She rubbed her back in soothing circles. "You're going to have to search inside yourself and deep down think about your love for Chuck and then you will find the willpower to do this. You have to for his sake. Think about how much you love him and how in six months you'll be able to be together."

Blair sobbed even harder at this. "He's going to want nothing to do with me, S. He'll never wait six months for me if he thinks that this was all a game to me. You know how he is."

"He'll wait for you if he truly does love you, Blair. He'll know there is a reason for you doing this and wait for you to come to him and explain. Are you going to do this?"

She looked up at Serena with tear stained cheeks. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't." She cradled Blair in her arms while she cried until her heart was content.

XOXO

She finally found the courage to step outside her room only to find Nate lounging in a chair, obviously waiting for her. She searched for Chuck but it appeared that he had gone back to his room to wait for her. Thank god for that. She strode over to Nate.

"Nate." She said in an icy tone.

He had the audacity to smirk at her. "Blair. I take it Serena has told you about my plan?"

"Plan?" She questioned. "It doesn't feel like a plan to me, it feels like some fucked up piece of your mind that needs to be destroyed."

"Temper, Blair." He laughed as he said this which made her anger only get stronger.

"Nate, are you really going to force me to do this? After everything that we've been through together.

His face turned ugly with fury. "All we've been through, Blair? You mean you humiliating me in front of the entire school and saying that I was the most boring person you had ever met?" Is that what you mean?"

She sighed and tried to get the conversation back on track. "We were never right for each other, it's time that you accept that Nate. It will make it easier on the both of us. Are you really going to destroy my life like this?"

"If that's what it takes. I will not be made out to be a fool by you. You will agree to be my girlfriend and then when our senior year is over we'll quietly break up. I certainly don't want you anymore than you want me but I can stand all of these pitying looks that I keep getting and there all because of you."

"Nate, do you actually understand how stupid you sound right now? Why do you care what people think of you? Don't do this to me." She pleaded.

"Oh, that's right; we're back to this new Blair Waldorf act of yours. It's not going to fly with me sweetheart. I don't give a shit if you don't want to do it because you will or I will make any mention of your name an utter disgrace to society." He sneered.

"I will do this Nate but just know that I hate you right now." She spit out. "You have no feelings for anyone other than yourself and you should be ashamed of what you're doing to me. During these six months, you better not think you will be touching me. There is not going to be any sex."

"Do you actually think I want to have sex with a frigid bitch like yourself?"

His angry tone amused her even after everything that he was going to put her through. "I think you care more than you let on. No, I don't believe you care about me but you can't stand that I lost my virginity to someone other than you. It just kills you that someone else touched me and that I never wanted you."

Nate fought to get his temper under control but without any success. "Are you ever going to tell me who you let fuck you?" He asked with a dirty leer.

Blair gave him a condescending smile. "I'll tell you this." She hissed. "It's someone you know and you can't ever compare to him. I will never tell you his name because you don't deserve to know it, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Who was it, Blair?"

"None of your damn business."

"Tell me."

"No." She whispered one last time before walking away from him.

XOXO

She moved quickly around her bedroom. She couldn't sit down, she needed to be up at all times or it would sink into her mind what she had to do starting Monday. She had to play his girlfriend again, a role that she had just got herself out of. And now she had to do the same fucking thing over again!

Blair hadn't seen Chuck when she had left the yacht, she was purposely avoiding him. It had been six hours since she had spoken with Nate and she knew that Chuck would be here any minute. He wasn't going to wait forever to show up.

Blair tried to not think about what she had to do now, otherwise she wouldn't be able too. How was she going to break his heart when he just had discovered his feelings for her? The thought pained her to even think about. She loved him with every fiber of her heart and soul and now she couldn't be with him. She knew that he must care for her too; otherwise he would never risk his friendship with Nate.

It was impossible for them to be together, Blair knew that. He would never wait for her for six months as long as he didn't know what was going on. All there was left to do now was to break up with him and lose a part of herself in the process. She hoped he would get here soon, the sooner this was over the more time she would to be able to mourn him.

XOXO

It didn't take much longer. An hour and a half later she head heavy thudding on her bedroom door and she knew that could only mean that Chuck was here.

She braced herself for what she had to do. She was doing this for him after all, she didn't want his name to be a disgrace. Especially since he would eventually be taking over Bass Industries one day. That could never happen for him. Blair thought of all the love she felt and knew that she could find the strength deep down inside of her to do this.

She walked slowly over to her door and opened it. He was standing there with a furious look on his face and to her he had never looked more attractive than right now. "Chuck." She said coolly.

"What the fuck is going on? Why did you leave without me? I thought we were supposed to go tell Nate." He made his way into her room and collapsed on the bed.

She wanted nothing more than to go to him but that was impossible now and always would be. "I made a mistake, Chuck."

He seemed to know what was coming since his whole face changed and he asked cautiously, "What mistake are you talking about?"

Blair summoned everything she had and said, "We're a mistake, Chuck. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You can't be serious. You've been chasing me for the last few months and then today when I decide that you're worth the risk and I want to be with you, your mind suddenly changes and we're a mistake? What the hell is going on? I know you better than that Blair, something is going on and you need to tell me what."

She sighed inwardly, this was the problem he knew her too well. "Today is what changed my mind. I don't want to be with you, Chuck. I think I was just rebelling against my life and how everything was planned out for me. But this is not me and I'm not going to be with you."

He grabbed her wrist and hauled her down on the bed next to him. "You told me you loved me. Are you saying that was all a lie?"

"I was just confused, Chuck. You know that it's impossible to fall in love with someone so quickly. The sooner that you accept the fact that we're over the better off you'll be."

"Blair, this is bullshit. I know how you feel about me." He managed to grit out between his teeth.

She got off the bed and stood right in front of his face. "I don't feel anything for you anymore. I'm going back to Nate."

He stared back at her speechlessly for a few minutes before he burst out laughing. "Now I know you're joking. You would never go back to Nathaniel. We both know he bores you and I thrill you."

Blair had to plunge the knife deeper into his side. "Chuck, it was a game. I didn't want to tell you this but Serena and I made a bet about you and I won."

"What the fuck?"

"Serena said that no one could ever make you give up your womanizing ways and I wanted to test myself and see if I could get you to fall for me. It was just a game, and you were part of it. I'm sorry."

He stood up hurriedly and pushed her against the nearest wall. The anger vibrated off his body. "I don't believe you."

She pushed at her chest with her hand but he wouldn't budge. "Let me make it perfectly clear for you, Chuck. Serena and I made a bet that I could get you to sleep with me and make you fall for me in the process and I have to say that I played my part very well. I didn't mind losing my virginity to you instead of Nate because I was still pissed at him for sleeping with Serena. This was a little payback for him too. I'm proud of myself though, I made big bad Chuck Bass fall for me."

The realization that she was serious finally hit him. "This was all really a game?" He asked in a low voice and doing his best to try and mask his pain.

"Yes." That one word almost killed her.

He moved away from her and onto the other side of the room. "Then why did you stick up for me today when Serena couldn't believe you and I were together?"

She tried to smirk. "Simple, I had to prove to Serena that you really had fallen for me and you admitted it yourself to her."

He couldn't take anymore. He felt like he was suffocating and the fact that she never wanted him suddenly hit. He felt like a total fool. He walked to the bedroom door and without a word opened it.

Blair grabbed onto his arm. "Aren't you going to ask me what the prize was if I won the bet?"

Chuck looked into her eyes and he knew that all the pain he was feeling was visible. He didn't care; he just let his defenses down. "It doesn't matter to me, Blair."

He walked out the door and as soon as Blair heard the door close she crumpled onto her bed and cried for what seemed like hours. The next day she still couldn't get the haunted look that she had seen on his face out of her mind.

XOXO

He had gotten trashed last night but even as drunk as he was now he still couldn't get her words out of his head. His hand tightened around the tumbler of scotch he was holding and he threw it in a rage against his door. He watched as it splintered into hundreds of little pieces. It had felt good, so he got up and smashed everything in his room that he could find.

Twenty minutes later his suite was in absolute disarray and the boiling anger and hurt was still churning in his stomach. Being hurt was an emotion he had never experienced before and he didn't like the feeling that it gave him. A plan formed in his mind and he had only one mission now. To make Blair Waldorf hurt as much as she had hurt him.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay, I'm a little worried about this chapter. I really liked how it turned out and it's drama filled. I felt like there needed to be an extra dose of drama and I had to split Blair and Chuck up for a little while. But fear not they will make their way back to each other eventually. So what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Seven

The pain hadn't gotten better in the last few days since the whole disaster that had been his relationship with Blair. If you could even call it a relationship, that was a little bit of stretch. Chuck was still trying to drink himself into a blissful sleep but that still wasn't working either. He had even tried to get high last night with Nathaniel and that failed also. The one thing he wouldn't try to forget Blair with was to sleep with another woman. He hadn't gotten that far yet. Blair Waldorf had fucked him up good.

Chuck Bass had fallen for a woman and she didn't want him back. It figured. If he wanted something he usually just went after it but with her he couldn't do that. One of the many reasons was because she was back with Nate and the most important one; she had played him like a fool.

She wasn't going to get away with it though. Nobody make a fool out of him and lived to tell the tale. Blair was going to have to watch out because he was thinking of some devious plans in his mind to get back at her for what she had done to him. He still couldn't quite grasp the concept that it had all been a game to her. But it was because as soon as he fell for her that's when she had pulled the rug out from underneath him.

He ran a hand down his face while he tried to think of a plan to get even with her. He could try and make one of the other girls the queen bee of the school. He dismissed that idea immediately though because Blair had told him that she had never cared if she was popular or well liked. And to tell the truth, he didn't know what parts of what she had said to him was the truth and what were lies. Chuck would bet they were all lies but he wouldn't do that, it would be too easy and not worth his satisfaction.

He tapped his finger along the palm of his hand as he tried to think of something else. Maybe hitting on another girl and trying to make her jealous? As soon as his mind conjured that plan up, he shooed it out of his mind. "Smart, Bass." He said to himself. Blair wouldn't be jealous because she had no real feelings for him. He had to remember that.

An evil smirk suddenly spread across his face. It had it the perfect plan to seek his revenge on Waldorf. He could tell Nate that he had fucked Blair and he was the one that had taken her virginity. Perfect. He didn't even give a fuck anymore if Nate was pissed. His friendship with him had taken a turn for the worst ever since he had fallen for Blair. He would love to see her face when she found out that he had blabbed about their little rendezvous to the boyfriend. Then she wouldn't have her perfect boyfriend anymore and he could finally forget about her. His mind shouted to him that it was impossible to forget her but he was willing to do anything to erase her memory from his mind. Anything, now all he had to do was put his plan in action and wait to see her reaction.

XOXO

Blair walked down the steps and into the school courtyard. She smoothed a hand down her pristine uniform before walking over to where Nate was sitting and eating lunch. As she was just about at the table she noticed who else was sitting there. Chuck. Even though she had just seen him last night when she had shattered her heart along with his, the pain of seeing his face was almost too much to bear and she didn't know if she would be able to sit down at the same table with him. He hadn't noticed her presence yet.

Blair forced her feet to move and she continued on her way to the table. She had to do this, she reminded herself. She would not pay attention to Chuck and would focus on playing the part of Nate's girlfriend. That thought alone was enough to make her physically ill.

The seat next to Nate was left unoccupied and she quickly made her way over to it. She noticed the other people seated around the table. Penelope, Iz, Hazel, Serena, many of Nate's other friends, and of course Chuck. Her eyes quickly made their way over to Chuck and she was shocked to notice the hateful glare that he was bestowing upon her. She held his gaze for another minute or so before she dropped her eyes to the table but his glare never lessened.

As soon as she sat down, Nate wrapped an arm around her neck and planted a wet kiss on her lips. The urge to throw him off her and kick him in the balls was very strong but she resisted it for Chuck's sake. Thirty seconds later and he was still kissing her, she finally pushed him back. He smiled down at her and she felt like punching him right in his stupid fucking mouth. That impulse also had to be resisted.

Serena gave her an encouraging nod and Hazel asked her, "What's happened, Blair? I thought you said you were done with Nate?"

Blair tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't force the words to come out of her lips. Nate took over. "I think Blair was a little confused about her feelings for me. She's come to her senses now and realizes that she can't live without me. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's it." She said in clipped tones.

Nate sent her a hard glare. "She's just lucky that I forgave her with everything that she's done to me lately."

"You forgave her very quickly, Nate. She embarrassed you in front of the entire school. Aren't you still upset about that?" Penelope chimed in.

He nodded. "I can't help to be a little upset by that still but Blair begged me to give her another chance. And I do love her, so I've decided that she's worth it. And the best thing was that when she broke up with me she was trying to seduce Chuck. But she admitted to me last night that he never meant anything to her, she was just trying to forget me."

Everyone laughed around the table.

Blair shifted her eyes to Chuck and he looked about ready to kill Nate. His eyes had almost turned red in color just from his anger at being made fun of.

She couldn't believe that Nate had just told such a blatant lie to hurt Chuck. Well, she believed anything of him now. He wasn't the same person that he used to be. She kicked his leg under the table and chastised him. "Don't start, Nate."

"Now that you're back with Nate does that mean we're off your shit list, Blair?" Iz asked. "Do you still want us to be your friends?"

Blair inwardly groaned at the question. She hated doing all of this just because of Nate. She pasted a fake smile on her face. "I'm sorry about that, girls. I was just feeling rebellious and confused and that was the cause of all this. Of course I want you to be my friends again."

They seemed satisfied with her answer and went back to eating lunch and chatting with Serena.

"Chuck, what the hell is the matter with you? You're awfully quiet." Nate asked.

Chuck glared with disgust at Nate. "Maybe that's for the fact that I don't like being made fun of and being laughed at." His voice had turned very low and it had a dangerous quality to it. "You've turned into some fucking friend, Nathaniel."

Nate looked taken aback at his outburst. "Are you mad that I said that about Blair and you? I'm sorry Chuck but you had to know that it was all a joke to Blair."

At hearing this she buried her face into the crook of her arm. Her head popped up when she heard Chuck speak her name.

"So, you think it was all a joke, Nathaniel?" He sneered. "Has Blair ever told you about something that happened in the limo?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, Chuck was about to tell him about their night together. She almost wished he would because then this whole mess would be over and he could finally understand why she was doing this to him. A thought flashed through her mind. If Chuck was about to tell Nate it must mean that he didn't care about her at all or why would he tell him when he knew that it would only cause turmoil?

She lifted her eyes to his but saw he was still looking at Nate.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened in the limo?" Nate asked while his eyes darted back from between the both of them.

A true evil smirk spread across Chuck's entire face. "Do you want me to tell him Blair or would you like to do the honors?"

She stared at him while she said, "Chuck."

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" He asked again.

"Somebody better tell me the fuck is going on!" Nate shouted.

Her eyes never left his. "Whatever you want, Chuck. It's up to you." Blair whispered.

The sadness in her voice got to him. Chuck looked at her and she looked so unhappy that he just wanted to haul her into his arms even though he hated what she had done to him. He started to have second thoughts about the revenge he was planning on her. He had gone soft over the last several weeks because he would never have done this for another woman but her. It just wasn't worth it. He cared about Blair too much.

He stood up quickly. "Fuck it!" He looked back at her one last time before saying, "I can't do it to you."

Blair watched him take off in a hurry and went to run after him. "Chuck!" She called when he flew in through the school doors and went in the direction of a classroom. He paid no attention to her and just kept walking without turning back. She had almost reached the door that he had gone through when a hand grabbed her from behind.

Nate grabbed her and pulled her down a deserted hallway. "What the hell is going on with you and Chuck?"

Blair pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Nothing is. He's just pissed about what you keep saying. You've got to cut it the hell out, Nate."

"You're not playing the part of the doting girlfriend very well, Blair. Everyone that was sitting at our table just saw you run after Chuck! We're supposed to be convincing people that we're back together." He hissed in her face.

A sad look spread across her face. "What's happened to you, Nate? You're not the same person you once were. How can I play the part of your girlfriend when you know I'm in love with Chuck?"

He pushed her against a wall and put his face right next to her ear. "We had a deal, Blair. Don't forget about how quickly I can ruin you and Chuck. Is that what you want for the man you love?" He asked it mockingly, like he still didn't believe that she could possibly love Chuck.

"You would do that to your best friend just because I won't play the part of your girlfriend? You would ruin Chuck?"

"I'll do anything to get what I want. And if that means destroying Chuck to see you hurt then all the better. Don't underestimate me, Blair. If you don't do this, I will personally see to it that both of you are destroyed without a doubt."

Blair closed her eyes and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. "I can't believe you would do this but if that is my only choice then I will continue to play your girlfriend. But I don't know how I'm going to do that right now since I despise the sight of you!"

Nate snickered. "Oh, you might want to consider being my girlfriend a good dose of fortune for you, Blair. I actually saw Chuck last night hitting on several girls and leaving with one of them. What do you have to say about the man you love now?"

Tears instantly blurred her vision. "Is that a lie or are you actually telling the truth?"

"The truth." He spat at her.

She knew that it wasn't true in her heart. But Blair knew how he operated and she couldn't help doubting Chuck. He had proclaimed to have fallen for her and now had he really slept with someone else last night? She couldn't get the thought out of her mind of Chuck with another woman, touching her, kissing her, and being with her. She started to pull at her hair and felt like she was going a little insane. She couldn't do this anymore. She stood up and ran out of the door. She ran and ran. Away from the school, away from Nate and Chuck, and most importantly away from her life.

As she was sprinting down the street, she saw a black limo pull out of school and knew that it was Chuck's. Her mind continued to whirl with hideous thoughts of him with other woman and she decided that she wanted to do something reckless. As she continued to run down the street she spotted a motorcycle with the keys still in the ignition. Blair didn't care anymore. She saw the helmet that was lying on the seat and picked it up, and threw it on the sidewalk. She wouldn't need that if she was planning on being reckless. She hopped on the motorcycle and revved the engine. She had never ridden one of these before and it startled her. But after a few minutes she started to get the hang of it.

The wind whipped through her hair and Blair wasn't even thinking about how much trouble she was going to get in for basically stealing a motorcycle. She passed the speed limit and crept up behind the limo. She swerved into the next lane and took a look, and tried to see if Chuck was actually in there. As she was staring at the dark tinted window, Blair failed to see the broken pieces of tire that were littering the road. The motorcycle hit the piece of tire and she was entirely jolted from her seat. Blair and the motorcycle flipped and fell off the side of the road and into a black ditch. Blood tricked from her head as she passed out.

XOXO

Chuck stared back at the mysterious woman on the motorcycle who looked an awfully lot like Blair. But that was impossible, it couldn't be her. Then the woman turned her face towards his and his heart skipped a beat because it was indeed Blair. The next thing he knew, he saw Blair hurdle through the air and crash into a nearby ditch.

"Arthur, stop the car!" He had never screamed so loud in his entire life or he didn't remember doing so. As soon as the limo pulled to the side of the road, he almost pulled the door off because of his rush to get out and see what condition Blair was in. He had seen the face and he knew that it was her but that didn't explain what the hell she was doing on a motorcycle.

He walked quickly down into the ditch not minding that mud was getting all over his clothes. He saw her right in the middle and the alarming amount of blood that was pouring out of her head scared the living daylights out of him. He ran the rest of the way to her.

"Blair? Blair!"

She didn't answer him and Chuck crouched down beside her and took a hold of her shoulders and gently shook her. There was still no response. He carefully placed her head in his lap and stroked her hair. "Blair, baby, don't do this to me. You have to come back to me."

He muttered a few more times before she seemed to come too. "Chuck?" She questioned like she was surprised to see him sitting beside her.

He cradled her even deeper into his arms. "You scared the shit out of me, Blair!"

"Why?"

He looked back at her in astonishment. "Did you not notice that we're sitting in the middle of a ditch and you have blood gushing out of your head?"

She placed a hand to her head and grimaced when she felt the gash in her head and her fingers came back full of blood. Everything came rushing back to her, the argument with Nate, running away on the motorcycle, and now sitting next to him. "Chuck?" Blair whimpered. "It hurts."

He gently set her on the ground while he stood up. Chuck then picked her up in his arms and led his way back to the limo. "I know, Blair. I've got to get you to the hospital."

He continued talking to her while he walked back to the limo. She was listening to his quiet, melodic voice when the loss of blood got to her again and she passed out for the second time in ten minutes.

XOXO

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever in Chuck's mind. The thoughts of revenge he had only a few mere hours ago seemed to take place in another lifetime. The only thought on his fragile state of mind was to make sure that Blair got medical treatment and that she would be okay. He knew that she knew a few stitches and she would be fine once she got them. But it didn't stop him from being scared.

An hour later, Blair had been admitted to the hospital and had been seen by the on call doctor. They had not let him in with her while the doctor was treating Blair. The wait soon turned into a tortuous thing and he didn't know how more of this he could wind up taking.

Finally he saw the doctor come out and Chuck strode over to him.

"Mr. Bass, she's fine. I've stitched her up and you can go in and see her now. But I would appreciate if the next time you would not yell at my staff."

Chuck gave him a small grin to signal his thanks and hurried off to the room where Blair was.

He opened the door to her room and noticed that she was sitting up in bed. He advanced slowly into the room but stayed away from her bed and sat in a chair that was in the corner. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Chuck saw the bandage covering her gash near her left eye.

"Are you okay, Blair?"

She tried to nod but when she found that too painful, she managed to croak out, "Yes, I'm fine." Blair pointed to her head. "I had to get seven stitches."

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "I need some answers. What the hell were you doing on a motorcycle and why weren't you still at school?"

Blair sighed. "Okay, the easy answer is that I got into an argument with Nate and I stormed off after he annoyed me enough. I was feeling quite rebellious and just saw the bike and took off on it. You know the rest."

He had to ask. "What's the hard answer?"

She remained tight-lipped. "I don't want to talk about." She closed her eyes quickly and reopened them only to discover the searing look that Chuck was giving her. "Actually, I do want to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Were you with another woman last night?" Blair knew that she looked desperate by asking that but she couldn't help it. At that moment she felt like the answer could weigh heavily on her life.

Chuck cocked his head to the side. "You mean was I with someone else after you told me that I was all a game and basically degraded me?"

She remained stubbornly silent.

He didn't owe her anything but he answered her honestly. "No, I wasn't. Why?"

"Never mind, Chuck."She reached over and placed her hand on top of his knee. They both stared at her hand but neither one of them moved away. "Thank you for being there for me today. If you weren't, I don't know what would have happened to me."

Blair stared back at him when he didn't answer and she felt the emotions starting to overwhelm her. A tear slid down her cheek. She loved him so much and she hated to see him in so much pain. "Chuck, I have to tell you something. This thing with Nate, it isn't …"

"I understand, Blair." His voice sounded oddly disconnected from his body.

She tried again. "You don't understand. Nate and I have a dea…"

He held up a hand to interrupt her. "It doesn't matter what you're going to tell me, Blair. We would have never worked out anyways. I was stupid to have thought differently and what you told me last night has certainly changed my mind."

The tears continue to fall down her cheeks. "Chuck, it wasn't like that."

He saw the tears on her cheeks and she still looked beautiful to him. Every part of her was beautiful to him and he wanted her more than he wanted his next breath. But that was out of the equation now. "You don't have to lie to save my ego from the heartache, Blair. You know what's funny?" He asked sarcastically.

"What?" She whispered.

Chuck looked her right in the face. "I'll admit, I've slept with more women that I can remember and I have been a notorious womanizer. But it figures that when I fell for a woman, that she wouldn't want me back. That's the measure of my whole life. One disappointment after another. I fell hard for you Blair, and I hate that you did this to me but I do understand that you don't feel the same way about me."

"Chuck, wait." She managed to breathe out. The look on his face was so devastating that she wanted to curl up and cry until he told her that everything was going to be okay.

He stood up and walked over to her side. "I'll call Nate and tell him what's happened. He'll come pick you up." Chuck bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I want you to be happy, Blair. And if that's with Nate then that's who you should be with. I would never want you to be unhappy like you obviously were with me."

Blair watched as he walked out of her room and she did nothing to stop him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears. She hated what Nate had done to them and she decided that he would have to pay for it. Nathaniel Archibald was going to have to be destroyed and screw the consequences.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a stretch. More drama. Hope you enjoyed and the next story that will be updated is going to be Friendly Encounters. Don't forget to leave me some feedback if you have the time. **

**-Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Eight

What was the best way to destroy Nate? The thought had raced through her mind continuously for the last twelve hours and Blair still didn't have an answer to it. But the time had come for Nate to be absolutely humiliated in front of all his friends and to essentially be destroyed. She didn't care what the consequences where to her actions anymore, he could try to ruin her if he wanted.

She had lost everything because of him and his stupid ultimatum. Nothing was more important than Chuck and Nate had made sure that she lost him forever. That had to be remedied immediately. All the fight had gone out of her and she was left only with the most powerful feeling of revenge. Nate had cost her the man that she loved and her only alternative now was to get even with him. It didn't matter what he did to her anymore, the only thing that she cared about was making sure that he got what was coming to him.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and she went to go see who was there. It had to be Serena; no one else would dare come here. Especially with the mood that she was in right now. She wrenched the door opened with an annoyed expression on her face and was shocked to see that Chuck was on the other side.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?"

He made his way past the door and went into her room. He always seemed to invade her personal space but she didn't mind. Especially now since any second that she could spend with him was great and she would jump at the chance.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Blair."

"Okay with what?"

He frowned. "Do you have a concussion?"

She shook her head.

He walked over to her and she scooted further back until she hit the wall. "You seem to be forgetting the other day when you were in the hospital and had to get stitches."

"Oh, that. I've had a lot worse believe me."

"So then, you're okay with everything? You haven't had any bad reactions?"

Chuck's concern for her made everything even more difficult than it already was. She just wanted to be with him and forget about everything else except how he made her feel. She pushed her face closer to his but did not answer his question.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked again.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." She whispered before bringing her lips down to his. A shocked breath of air escaped his lips before he broke the kiss.

"Stop, Blair."

"I can't."

"Don't do this to me again." He whispered against her forehead as he placed a hand on her waist.

"Do what?"

"I can't do this again. Don't make me want you and then leave me again." There was a desperate plea in his voice.

Blair looked him right in the eyes before saying, "I won't." Her lips crashed against his and this time Chuck didn't resist her. Her lips parted underneath his and he slid his tongue inside of her mouth. It was like coming home after a long stay away. Nothing could ever taste better than her mouth. His tongue continued to glide inside of her mouth and memorize every crevice and part of it, in case this was never to happen again.

Blair moaned into his mouth and that only sent him even more over the edge. He wanted her and nothing was going to make him stop this time. Especially if it was the last time that he would ever have her. His hands traveled down her back until they landed on her ass. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. His mind started to go into overdrive and he knew what was going to happen if he continued this. But for once, he wasn't going to stop Blair. Nate's face popped into his mind but he quickly pushed it away. Fuck Nate.

It had been much too long since the night he had taken her virginity and he needed to be inside her now. He moved his mouth away from hers and let his lips travel down her neck. All the while he was tearing her clothes off and scattering them on the floor. When she was down to her bra and panties, she stopped him.

"Chuck."

His name snapped him out of the trance that he had been in and he knew that she was going to stop him now. She had just been toying with him, as usual.

He focused his eyes on her. "What?" He snapped.

Blair smiled. "You have way too many clothes on."

He chuckled and began removing his clothes. In the back of his mind, the voice was going off and telling him that this was wrong. But for this once, he just wanted to give in to Blair and be happy with her. Because in an instant it could be gone again.

He had to ask one time at least though. "Are you sure?" His eyes never left her face.

"Yes. If I wasn't sure, I would have stopped you a long time ago."

That was all he needed to hear. His mouth sought hers and they both tumbled backwards on her bed. Chuck moved his body over hers and caressed every inch of her body that he could touch. She moaned with pleasure and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He had never been able to resist Blair.

He removed his boxers and positioned himself near her entrance. "I want you so bad, Blair." He whispered on a breathy moan, as he moved against her and felt her desire for him.

She fisted her hands in his hair and wanted to say the words back to him but knew that was impossible in her current situation. "Then take me."

He growled with passion and slid his length slowly into her willing body. He tried to go gentle because of the fact that she was so tight but he found that he couldn't. Once he felt the wet heat that gripped him like a glove, he was lost. Blair held onto him as he started to move gently at first and then like he was possessed.

"Oh, Chuck. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Her words set him off even more and then he felt Blair grip his buttocks and he completely lost it. He started to pound into her, and tried to get her to orgasm before he did. One of his hands traveled down to her clit and that did it, she came screaming his name.

"Chuck!" She buried her face in his neck.

Hearing her say his name with such sated desire set him off. He thrusted into her one more time. "I love you, Blair." He whispered as he came even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. He wasn't sure that he had even spoken the words as much as he mouthed them. But it didn't matter because they were true.

They collapsed into each other's arms. Blair snuggled onto his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. No words were spoken but they weren't necessary. Soon he heard Blair's light snores and he knew that she was asleep. The happiness that he was feeling was so unexpected and he just wanted to hold on to it for as long as he could.

But minutes later the happiness started to fade as Chuck realized something. Blair hadn't broken up with Nate and like she said, he was all just a game to her. Then it came to him what this had been. Blair had just given him a pity fuck. The anger came back to him and it was stronger than ever. He had to get out of here before she woke up because if he could help it, he never wanted to see Blair Waldorf again.

XOXO

Blair woke up from the comfort of her sheets hours later and she reached for Chuck. But all her hand caught was a wisp of air. She bolted up in the bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, while she wildly looked around for Chuck. After seeing that he wasn't in bed, she went to go check the bathroom only to return without finding him there either. Her shoulders slumped as she returned to the bed. Chuck had left. Nothing had changed, she realized. Everything was the same as before and she couldn't bear the thought of having to face Chuck and pretend like this hadn't happened. But it hadn't meant anything to him obviously or he would have never left her all alone. They just couldn't get it right no matter how many times they tried too. Maybe they just weren't destined for each other like she had originally thought.

XOXO

The plan was about to be set in motion and hopefully it would help set her life back on it's course. Blair walked swiftly over to the usual lunch table and noticed everyone was there, including, Nate, Serena, all of Nate's friends, the girls, and most importantly Chuck. Blair tried to catch his Chuck's eye but his attention was focused on anything but her. She would guarantee that in a matter of minutes, he would be looking at her quite differently.

She took her seat by Nate and he moved an arm around her but she immediately pushed him away. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

Everyone at the table heard her and everyone exchanged glances. Nate had a very irritated face on. "Blair! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered in fury.

She glanced at Chuck who was still not looking at her before turning back to Nate. "Just wait. You're about to get it, Nate."

Blair stood up and cleared her throat. "I have a little something to say and I really need everyone to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. It's very important to me though." All eyes turned to her, even Chuck's. She continued, "I know that I have been giving everybody mixed signals lately about who I am. But it's time to finally set the record straight about everything."

Nate tugged on her hand. "Sit down, Blair. Now!"

"No." She pulled her hand free from his grasp. "First off, I would like to address the girls." She motioned to Penelope, Isobel, and Hazel. "I wasn't lying the first time when I said that I hated all of you. You three are just mean, manipulative bitches and I can't stand you. I'm sorry for not being clear before but that was because of a certain someone at this table who was making me do something that I didn't want t do."

The girls stared back at her in horror but other than that they said nothing. They were too shocked by her outburst.

Blair turned to Nate and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now on to my dear boyfriend who I basically hate." Chuck looked at her in shock but all of her attention was focused on Nate. She had been waiting for this for so long. "You disgust me and I wasn't lying before when I said that I never felt anything for you. And I know you never felt the way you should have felt for me, you were too busy fucking Serena. Which I heard wasn't a onetime thing. That doesn't matter though anymore because all I want to do is humiliate you I in the worst way. What you made me do is absolutely inexcusable when you know that it would make me unhappy. I can never forgive you for that and if I never see you again it will be much too soon. And the thing that you told me before about how you would destroy me? Bring it."

"What the hell are you talking about, Blair? Why would Nate destroy you?" Chuck asked when he could no longer hold his tongue.

"I don't think you know your best friend as well as you think you do, Chuck. It's best to ask him about it."

Everyone had the same dumbstruck expression on their faces except Nate who looked about ready to kill someone.

Blair continued, "I'm not finished yet. I just want to say that the Blair Waldorf that you know is not the real me and I'm about to prove it. There are two people in my life and at this very table that I care about. One is my best friend." She swept her hand towards Serena. "Serena, you know I love you. You are one of the people that have been there for me in my life whenever I needed you, except a couple times. Even though you still don't know a lot about me I know that you understand where I'm coming from. You're everything that I could ask for in a best friend except of course the whole sleeping with this piece of shit." She pointed at Nate and everyone had a chuckle at his expense.

Blair took a deep breath before continuing and she saw Serena smile encouragingly at her. "Now onto the other person that I care about. This person has turned into everything for me. I never thought that I would care about him like this but he's the person that gets me the best. The man that I love, Chuck Bass." All around the table there were shocked gasps and Chuck looked like he was about to keel over with shock and surprise. She turned to face him. "I never thought that I would wind up loving you Chuck but I have. I wasn't lying to everyone when I told you that you were it for me. I still feel that way and it's never going to change for me."

He looked like he was about to open his mouth and argue but she waved her hand. "Let me finish. You were the one person that I could always rely on no matter what. It wasn't my parents, my best friend, or even my boyfriend. You were the only person that has always been there for me no matter what. But that's not the reason that I love you. We share this unbreakable bond that no matter what happens between us is always going to be there. And even though you act like nothing bothers you and you seem to have this hard shell to protect yourself from everyone, I know that I have gotten through to your defenses and I'm thankful for that. I do love you Chuck, and that is never going to be a lie."

Blair decided to say one more thing to the whole table in general. "And to all of you who think it's funny that I'm in love with Chuck Bass, I have only one thing to say to you. Fuck You. I don't care what anyone thinks of me except Serena and Chuck. Those are the only two people that I need to have in my life. I'm done here."

Blair left and as soon as she did, everyone began murmuring about her. It was going to be the talk of the entire school.

XOXO

As soon as she stepped into the hallway, a hand grabbed hers and forced her into an abandoned classroom. Of course it was Chuck, of that she was sure. As soon as the door was shut he rounded on her.

"What the fuck was that?" The anger vibrated off his body in waves.

Blair moved closer to him. "It was the truth, Chuck. The whole truth. And why did you leave me last night after we made love?"

"Because I realized what it was to you. It was only a pity fuck and don't pretend like it was anything more."

She gently touched his face. "How can you think that after what I just said in front of everyone?" Her voice was surprisingly soft.

Chuck slapped her hand away from his and moved over to one of the desks and leaned against it. "How can I think that? Simple, nothing ever changes with you, Blair. This is all just a game to you still. You have to stop fucking with me, it's gone far enough. The little stunt outside went a little overboard. Did you and Nate do that on purpose to embarrass me?"

His words started to annoy her, he should know better than that. "How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't a stunt? What I just said outside was the truth, all of it."

"I don't believe you. But I can tell you that I am so fucking sick of all this shit you're putting me though. You know and that's why you're doing it. Only to get to me."

"What do I know?"

"You made me fall in love with you and know you're using it against me! I've had enough. I'm done."

"You love me?" She managed to squeak out. The elation started to seep through her body.

He brought his face right against hers. "Let me clarify something. I love the Blair that I went skydiving with that day and the one that went camping. But that's not who you really are, you're just the same Blair Waldorf as always. I miss that free spirited woman who was not afraid of anything and who had such an amazing spirit. That's who I love but that's not you." He sneered, "You're just the same bitch that you've always been. Controlling, an ice princess, and above all a schemer. I am tired of these games with you. One day you want me and the next you tell me that I was just a bet. I can't do it anymore, Blair. It has gone beyond the call of a game to me and I hate that you make me feel this way. You've changed me and all I want is that girl that was so amazing. But she doesn't exist, does she?"

A tear ran down her face at his harsh words. "She's standing right in front of you."

He shook his head sadly. "That's what I thought but you're not the Blair that I want. And I don't know what kind of game you're playing with Nate but all of this has to stop. And I'm prepared to put a definite stop to it. You don't have to decide anymore who you're going to play. I'm out. I don't want anything to do with you, Waldorf." As soon as he proclaimed that he took one last look at her before walking out the door.

Blair let him go and as soon as the door closed again, she collapsed on top of the desk. She had thought that by doing all of this that it would bring them closer together and it would make everything better. The exact opposite had happened; it just had torn them further apart than ever. Chuck had walked out of her life. Again.

After she had composed herself enough to walk, she opened the door and prepared to walk away from everything that was her life. When the door was opened, it revealed a grim faced Serena who had overheard her whole conversation with Chuck. Blair threw herself into her best friend's arms and planned on never letting go.

XOXO

Chuck took another sip of the amber liquid that was a bottle of scotch before realizing that it was completely empty. It was the second bottle that he had gone through and he had a quite pleasant buzz going on. That was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up on shaky legs and opened his door to find an obviously upset Serena.

"I'm not in the mood, Serena." He tried to growl it but his words came out slurred.

She pushed past him. "You're going to want to hear this, trust me."

He looked at his watch but he couldn't even see the numbers because of his bleary eyes. "You have five minutes before I'm kicking you out."

"Gee thanks, Chuck." The sarcasm rolled off her in waves. "I just have to tell you something, but it's something that I shouldn't probably be telling you. But I can't stand to see Blair so upset."

"Blair? What the fuck has she got to do with any of this?"

Serena took a seat on the couch. "Take it easy and let me explain before you fly off the handle." She took a deep breath before saying, "What Blair said at lunch today wasn't a lie, Chuck. She really does love you."

"Bullshit." Came his response.

Serena forced him to sit down next to her. "It most certainly isn't bullshit. She does love you and there's a reason why she called it off with you."

"I know, I know, the two of you made some stupid bet and I was the bait for it." He drawled in a bored voice, although he was anything but bored.

"Wrong again. Blair hates Nate and loves you. The reason that she broke up with you is because of the fact that Nate is blackmailing her. She's been trying to protect you, Chuck. That's the only reason for any of this. Nate.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Feedback? I'm not sure about this. I wrote this on a very hard day and I'm not sure how good it is. Also tell me which story you would like to see updated next, The Secrets We Keep or Friendly Encounters. Whichever one you choose will be up on Friday. I need a break tomorrow. LOL! **

**-Sam-**


	9. Chapter 9

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Nine

Chuck put down the empty bottle of scotch that he had been cradling against his chest. "What did you just say?"

Serena sighed. "I know that I shouldn't have said anything but Blair was so upset when you told her that you didn't want anything to do with her today. And I just had to tell you the truth because I know the both of you are miserable without each other. Blair didn't want to go back to Nate, Chuck; she only did it because he was blackmailing her."

He didn't for one minute believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Please, save it Serena. Is this another one of Blair's plot to fuck with me? I am so fucking tired of all this. Just get out."

She reached out to touch him, but thought better of it and decided not to. "Chuck, it is the truth. Just let me explain."

He said nothing but resumed his seat on the sofa. Serena took that as her cue to continue telling him. "After that weekend yacht trip that Blair had organized, that was the day that Nate came to her and demanded that she get back together with him. He didn't like being embarrassed in front of the entire school and he blackmailed Blair into playing his girlfriend again."

"I don't believe any of this shit Serena but I will play along with you. How in the hell could Nate blackmail Blair?"

"The only reason she agreed to be his girlfriend was because he threatened to destroy her and you. She didn't care about herself but she didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so she agreed to his scheme. And she's been miserable ever since that day."

Chuck grabbed the coffee table to steady himself and got to his feet. "Is this for real?" His voice shook as he asked the question.

Serena had a sad smile on her face. "Yes, unfortunately it is. Blair loves you and she's never stopped, she only said those things to hurt you, so that you would move on from her and not get involved in this plot of Nate's. She despises him and that was the reason for her calling him out at the lunch table today."

He was still suspicious. "Are you lying to me about all of this?"

"No, I would never lie to you about something where the future happiness of Blair is concerned."

He didn't want to believe but he could tell just by looking at Serena's face that she was telling the truth. "Does she hate me now?"

She walked over to where he was standing on shaky legs and placed an arm around his shoulder and led him to a desk chair. "Blair could never hate you and you know that, Chuck. She still loves you, you're going to have to go to her and tell her that you know the truth and then the both of you can figure out the next step."

He said nothing else to Serena, but grabbed a jacket and raced out the front door. He was determined to get to Blair before it was too late and he had really lost everything that was ever important to him.

XOXO

The pain just wouldn't go away. It had been two days since his harsh words to how she wasn't the Blair that he knew and loved. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. If this was what loving Chuck felt like then she wanted no part of it. Blair wished that she could go back and erase her feelings for Chuck but then in a way that would actually be horrible if that happened. Loving Chuck these past few months was what had kept her sane and if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't give that up for anything in the world. Chuck Bass was the reason that she was who she was at this exact minute and she would be thankful for that for the rest of her life. But not having him in her life made it seem so incomplete and she hated that fact. Since when did a Waldorf need a man to make herself feel good?

The pain was almost crippling and there was nothing more than she wanted for it to go away. She dragged herself out of bed and she made herself look at the reflection in the mirror. She looked ghastly, her hair hadn't been brushed in days, her eyes were rimmed with red from crying so much, her clothes were wrinkled, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

She made a grimace at her reflection and made to go back to bed and bury herself under the covers. Just as she had reached the bed, a knock sounded on her bedroom door. She sighed and went to answer the door. Whoever it was, they were going to be spent away immediately. Didn't anyone understand that she didn't want to be bothered right now? The only person that had ever understood her was Chuck but she quickly pushed that thought aside, it was much too bleak.

Blair regretted opening the door the minute she saw who was on the other side. She tried to close the door in their face but the person's foot stopped her from doing that. She gave up with a sigh and went back to her bed and sat on it, her gaze dropped to the floor. She would do anything not to gaze at the man in front of her.

Chuck moved swiftly into the room and he couldn't stop staring at her. She was the girl that he had broken into a million pieces and now it was his job to make sure that he could piece her back together. That was not going to be easy. He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Blair."

Blair flinched but she finally allowed her gaze to meet his for the first time. "What do you want?" She was happy to note that her tone was completely icy and he looked taken aback by that. "You already told me the other day that you want nothing to do with me, so why are you here? Have you come to try and degrade me some more or is it just because you want to see how much you've broken me?"

His tone was very gentle when he said, "Stop, Blair."

She could take hearing the pity in his voice and began to lash out at him. "No, I will not! You fucked me again but then I'm the one playing games because I said that I love you in front of Nate. You have no idea what is going on and I was telling the truth, and I don't think I am the one that has been playing games."

He stopped her tirade in an instant. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Confusion came over her face and she asked, "What do you mean?"

He took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand. Blair tried to yank her hand away from his but he wasn't allowing it. "I know that Nate was blackmailing you."

She gasped and mentally cursed the day that Serena was born, she was the only one that could have told him anything. "Serena?" He nodded. "I didn't want you to find out because I knew that Nate would realize that you knew. Nate is very dumb but sometimes he can be astute. I know that doesn't even make sense but that is just the way that Nate is."

"Does that mean I wasn't really all just a game to you?" He rubbed circles onto her wrist.

She knew that she should have stayed mad at him but she couldn't. They were both at fault. A watery smile spread across her face. "I only said that because I knew that you would believe it. You always think that you are inferior to Nate but the truth is you can't even compare the two of you. You are superior to him in every way possible. I just didn't want him to ruin your life or future and that is the only reason that I did this."

"What about your own life, Blair?"

She shook her head. "That didn't matter to me; I just didn't want Nate to have his grandfather destroy your entire future. It was stupid, I should have come to you and we could have figured it out together but I was scared. And then there was the reason of not knowing how you truly felt about me, I still don't. But I am sorry for saying that you were all a bet, that is not true at all and I think you know that."

His face fell and only then did Blair realize how deeply that she had hurt him. "I really did believe you, Blair. It was the worst feeling in the world when I thought it had all been a game to you. I know that everyone sees me as this huge womanizer who has no feelings and for the most part that's true."

She gasped at his words and tugged her hand out of his grip.

"Let me finish." She complied and Chuck continued, "That's how I was until the night we made love in the back of my limo. Ever since that night, I've been slowly falling for you and I tried to fight it so much because I knew that it wasn't right to be screwing my best friend's girlfriend. And then you were this whole other Blair that I never knew but deep down I always thought that someone like this existed."

At his words she grasped the side of his face and turned it back until he was looking at her. "That was never a lie, Chuck. I really am that girl that you fell for. That prim and proper Blair Waldorf was all just a façade that I had to use in order to hide my true self. As my mother always told me, A Waldorf does not act like I wanted to act. So I forced myself to stifle my personality and then after our night together, I decided that I did not want to keep living a lie. The only time I even feel remotely alive is when I'm with you and that has never changed but I do apologize to you for lying. I shouldn't have ever done that."

He still felt the same fear he always did when he was about to admit his feelings to someone. But he knew that Blair deserved to hear it and he wanted to give it to her. He was determined to make it work between them this time. "I love you, Blair." Once the words were out of his mouth, he found that it really hadn't been that hard to say. It had all been in his mind.

She bit her bottom lip and the despair she had felt early disappeared and a happy feeling started to invade her senses. "Wow, I never thought that I would hear those three little words come out of your mouth after everything, Chuck."

She didn't say anything else and he started to feel nervous that he had let his feelings all lay out on the line and she hadn't said it back to him. "That's it?"

Blair paused for a moment before saying, "I love you, too. It's been that way for a long time now."

Chuck smiled, an actual true smile. He leaned his forehead and captured her lips in a kiss that was sweet and tender but passionate all the same. It was a soothing kiss; he was turning to make up for all the pain that they had caused each other which was mostly Nate's entire fault. He moved his mouth down to her neck and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything, Blair."

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and drew him down for another kiss. When they broke, she said, "I am too."

Blair laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they stayed like that for many minutes. She was hesitant to break the mood and ask him the question that she knew she had too. But before they could actually be happy with each other, they had to eliminate the problem first.

"Chuck?" She murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I really don't want to have to ask this now, not when we just were finally open and honest with each other and got to that special place but I have too. What are we going to do about Nate? I know he's your best friend and everything but I can't let him get away with what he has been for the past month. He's made the both of our lives miserable and I just need to know if you are going to help me or if I going to have to do it alone."

He waved his hand and that dismissed the argument. "You didn't really think that I would let Nate get away with what he has done to us, did you? Our friendship has been fucked up for a long time and now it is nonexistent. He has to pay and I would do whatever I can to help heed you in that matter. Fuck, Nate."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crawled into his lap while placing a kiss right above one of his eyebrows. Her smile was dazzling. "Thank you. I know that we can't actually be happy until Nate gets what has been coming to his for a long time. Now the only question is, what are we going to do about him?"

A devious smile came to his face and he winked at her. "This is what we do best together. Plot. Well maybe not best." Chuck finished with a lecherous grin.

She socked him in the arm playfully. "What did you have in mind?"

They both talked and went over everything that they could possibly do to Nate to get some revenge on him. Most of their plans were instantly discarded just for that fact that they wouldn't possibly work. An hour later, the perfect plot formed in Chuck's mind. He told her his idea and her face told him all. It was perfect.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, the plan will be set in motion." He agreed.

XOXO

As soon as Blair stepped into the hallway to go to her next class, Nate cornered her. "You are going to pay for that, Blair."

A smirk played across her lips but she quickly hid it. She knew that this plan was going to work and now all she had to do was play along. "I just told the truth Nate, and there is nothing you can do about any of it."

"Do you not remember the deal we had?" He snarled.

"I remember perfectly but I decided that I was done playing this game and I am."

He pushed her until her back was against the wall. "Then you know I will plan of ruining both you and Chuck."

"I don't think that is going to happen, Nate." She whispered softly.

"Oh, and why is that?"

She grinned while she stepped away from the wall and slipped out from Nate's body. "You will be getting a surprise in the next couple of minutes that you never expected."

Nate tried to grab her wrist but she darted out of the way and dashed down the hallway. He growled with rage and made his way to go after her but a hard body stopped him.

Nate sighed with annoyance. "Look Chuck, I really don't have the time for this right now."

Chuck still blocked his way with his body. "You will want to stay and here this, Nathaniel. I have some information for you that I know you will want to hear."

Nate looked down the hallway to see if he could still see Blair but he couldn't. "What is it?" He asked with mild interest.

Chuck grimaced. "It's about Blair."

A sudden look of victory came over his face. "What about her? Is it something that I could use to fry the bitch?"

A dark look came over Chuck's face but he tried to pretend like he didn't want to throw his fist into Nate's face and make a bloody pulp out of his face. "It's something that you might like to hear."

"Well fuck just tell me, man."

"Okay." Chuck muttered. "Blair's still be trying to seduce me but I keep denying her like always but she's a talker. And she let a valuable little piece of information slip."

"What?" Nate didn't even bother to hide his eagerness.

It was Chuck's turn to grin. "Well, Blair told me that she had already said to you that she wasn't a virgin and that you begged her to tell you who it was. Well, I know who it was. Do you want to know?"

"Yes, you have to tell me man. I've been trying to get that out of Blair for a while now and the way she disgraced me in front of the entire school again, I would love to have something on her that I could use and get even with her."

"Are you sure that you want to know, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked quietly.

"I'm positive, Chuck. Once I found out, I am going to kick the fuck out of this piece of garbage. He's going to have to learn the hard way that nobody messes with my shit." A sudden thought occurred to Nate. "Is it somebody that I know?"

"It is." Chuck proclaimed.

"Well?" Nate was beginning to become annoyed at having to wait so long to hear one fucking answer.

Chuck spread his arms to the side. The moment had come and he savored the words before they came out of his mouth. "The person that slept with Blair behind your back is standing right in front of you." Nate's face dropped and he continued. "It was me." The words came out in a rush and the next sound that was heard was the crack of a fist hitting the side of someone's face.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I am not really satisfied with this chapter for some reason but you will have to let me know what you think. I had a rough day on Thursday and maybe that's taking a toll on me. Oh, well. The next chapter of this story will be the last. **

**~Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

Temptation of the Best Kind- Chapter Ten

**A/N: If you are a Nate fan, I would warn you not to read this. ******

The crack of a fist hitting someone's flesh reverberated through the school hallways. The two men that used to be best friends stared at each other, and shakily Nate brought a hand up to his aching jaw. Chuck forced himself to calm down and looked at his bloody knuckles. He had really given Nathaniel a good swift punch in the face. Nate continued to look dazed, but Chuck wished that he could punch him again. Hitting Nate once was never going to be enough after all of the pain and heartbreak that he had caused them for the past couple of months.

His cheek started to swell and while still gripping it, he lashed out at Chuck. "What the fuck is your problem? First you feed me some piece of shit story about how you took Blair's virginity and then you fucking hit me?" He couldn't quite grasp the concept of what the hell was wrong with Chuck. He wasn't a violent person, well not enough to hit someone at least. As he continued to look in his face, Nate started to get a little nervous. He looked like he was still ready to kill him, but he didn't understand why.

"Let's take this outside." Chuck growled. The last thing he needed was to get suspended because of Nate. It would be much better if they had this conversation where no one could overhear them. When Nate didn't walk towards the doors in a timely matter that suited him, he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and basically threw him out the front door to the school.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, he threw Nate on the pavement. He looked around to make sure that no one was around, and when he was sure, he turned back to Nate. He made a face of disgust and spat at him, "I wasn't lying when I said that I took Blair's virginity. It's the truth and it happened months ago. We've been hiding it from you ever since, and while I know that was wrong what you've done is horrendous. You've kept me from the woman that I love."

"Why the hell do you keep saying this? You can't be really serious about this."

He chuckled at Nate's cluelessness. If there was one thing that you could count on Nate Archibald for, it was him being one clueless son of a bitch. His mind didn't seem to absorb things like a normal person did.

He bent his head down until his face was a breath away from his former best friend. "For the last time," he started maliciously. "It is the fucking truth. And I will never apologize for that. It was probably one of the single greatest nights of my life even though I couldn't admit it at the time."

Nate's face changed in a heartbeat. A ferocious growl issued from his throat and he seemed to finally understand what he was saying. "You fucked my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Chuck hissed.

"When?"

"It started that one night at Victrola and I resisted her for a long time after that, but then again recently we slept together."

Nate struggled to get off the ground and pushed with all his might against Chuck's chest until he stumbled back a few steps. "You bastard! You're my best friend and I trusted you, and you go behind my back and fuck my girlfriend. How could you do that to me?"

"Don't act like you have ever given a shit about Blair because I know that you haven't. And don't act so innocent, you did almost the exactly the same thing. Does screwing Serena ring a bell?"

"That was different." Nate began, but was interrupted almost immediately.

"How was that different? You had a girlfriend and decided that she wasn't good enough, and you choose to have sex with Serena even though you knew that it would devastate Blair."

Chuck walked back slowly to Nate, like a predator would.

Before he got to him though, Nate went around him. "I can't believe any of this shit. Blair was pure and you ruined her!

Chuck cornered him against the wall and shoved him until Nate let out a gasp of pain. "When you say something like that it just proves my point. The only reason you wanted her in the first place was because she was innocent and she could play the part of your girlfriend well, but you didn't want that for yourself. It was all for show. You wanted to screw around on her instead and act like it didn't matter because to you it doesn't. You only care about yourself and fuck anyone who gets in your way."

Nate poked a finger into Chuck's chest, but quickly removed it when he saw the furious glare on his face. "Don't act like you give a shit about Blair either. It was all just a game to you too. Your game is to see how many woman you can get to sleep with and you just had to mess around with her. But I know you Chuck, and I know that all you're interested in is sex with her. You've never cared for another human being in your life and don't tell me that you're going to start now. Because I will never fucking believe that."

His anger evaporated as he thought about Blair. "This isn't a game, Nathaniel. After I slept with her the first time I felt guilty for weeks and I did everything I could to stay away from her. I slept with other women, drank like crazy, did anything to take my mind off her, but nothing worked. And it didn't help that she was determined to get me back in her bed, and finally I couldn't resist her anymore. I didn't want too, and I'm not going to now either. I love Blair."

"What?" Nate asked on a spurt of laughter. "You love her?"

Some of the anger started to come back as he saw that Nate was laughing at what he assumed was all a joke. "I don't know what the fuck you're laughing at because it isn't a joke at all. I do love her. She understands me and accepts me for who I am. And I truly believe that I am the only person who has ever got her."

Nate made a face of surprise. "You really love her?" Chuck nodded. "What do you mean you're the only one that gets Blair? She is who she is."

"No." Chuck growled at once. He moved away from Nate, he couldn't stand to stare at his pathetic face any longer. "This is why you were never good for Blair. You don't understand who she is. You just don't get that she doesn't just want to be known for being a rich Upper East Sidder. She's adventurous, fun, and she always wants to try something new. And I know all of this not because she's told me, but because I've seen it with my own eyes. I get who she is. And you just never did."

"That doesn't change anything Chuck. You've betrayed me in the worst way and I'm never going to forgive you for that."

"Forgive me? I know what you did to Blair and it's going to be me who never forgives you, Nathaniel. Blair and I could have been together a long time ago, but you fucked us over with your whole blackmailing scheme. I was really hurt when Blair took you back, and I didn't know why she did it. But finally Serena came to me yesterday and told me the truth. I know how you told Blair that you would ruin me if she didn't stay with you until the end of senior year. Blair did all that to protect me and we've wasted so much time because of all this shit you've put me though."

"I had no idea that you were in love with her." A look of shame crossed his face, but only to be replaced by anger. "How could you have sex with her when you knew that she was my girlfriend?"

"Like I keep telling you I felt so guilty about that for a really long time. Blair was upset because she knew that she didn't want to pretend to be something she wasn't, and it just happened. It's not like we planned it or anything because I would never do that to someone that I would consider a friend. Friend's girlfriends are always off limits to me. That is the one rule that I have always had. But you can't blame us for any of this. You didn't want her and you never did. So what does it even matter?"

"I'm sorry," Nate mumbled in apology. "I have every right to be pissed off at you though, Chuck. You can't tell me that. I know that blackmailing Blair was wrong, but it was all I could think to do at the time. She has been a total bitch to me lately, and I think you probably know that better than anyone. Still it is a pretty hard pill to swallow when you find out that your best friend has been screwing your girlfriend whether you wanted her or not."

Chuck turned his angry eyes back on Nate. "I will concede that of course it's hard to take on some level. But I will never forgive you for what you did, Nathaniel. You knew that Blair didn't want you, but you everything in your power to make her miserable. She's hasn't been happy in months and all because of you."

He continued to stare at anything, but Chuck's face. He couldn't stand to see the anger, the hate, and the resentment there. He finally lifted his eyes back to his though. "When you knew that you were in love with her why didn't you just come to me, and tell me the truth?

He looked at Nate with something keen to hate. "If I had told you that, what would you have done to me? If you blackmailed Blair for something as simple as her not wanting you anymore, then I knew that you would never let me be happy with her. You are too selfish for that. The only thing that matters to you is Nathaniel Archibald and fuck everything else."

"You're with her now though. Isn't that enough?"

He nodded angrily. "Yes, it's enough for now."

"Don't let this effect our friendship, Chuck. We've been friends for too long to let some girl get in the way of all that."

He moved back to the door. "You just never get it, Nate. I would much rather be with Blair any day of the week than be friends with you. Actually, I'm pretty sure that our friendship is pretty much over. I don't want anything to do with you after everything that has happened."

"Wait," Nate hollered as he went to stop Chuck from going inside. "Don't let this destroy our friendship. You'll be sorry if you do."

"No, Nate. You're on your own now. Everybody calls me a fuck-up, but you have fucked up things worse than anybody else I have ever seen."

He opened the glass door to the school and slammed it in Nate's face. He was gone; Nate had lost the only person that he had ever truly cared about. All because of Blair Waldorf.

XOXO

Blair was waiting for him where she said she would be. He met her at her locker. "Did everything go alright?" She asked immediately.

She looked so damn cute to him that he couldn't resist her. The prim and proper Blair Waldorf was gone, and it had been replaced with the sexy siren that he knew had always been simmering underneath the surface. She had those cute little glasses that he loved on top of her head and many books in her hand. He hauled her to him and gave her what he felt was an earth shattering kiss

The books that she had been holding lay forgotten on the floor, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Under Chuck's careful persuasion, her mouth opened to him and he slipped his tongue inside. A groan immediately bubbled out of her throat. And she licked every crevice in his mouth, only anxious to deepen the kiss.

She finally pulled back when she felt it getting out of hand. She lightly placed a kiss on top of his lips. A reflection drew her attention to something over his shoulder and she saw Nate staring at them speechlessly. Blair began to feel uncomfortable when she saw that he had no intention to stop staring at her.

She saw the recognition dawn on Nate's face and she figured that he finally realized that they were indeed a couple. Nate was sometimes so naive that it was ridiculous. He continued to stare at them, and Blair finally noticed the bruise that was creeping up on his face. That made her grimace.

Nate finally lifted his eyes directly to hers and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Blair said nothing back to him, and after another moment he left. She would never be able to forgive him for what he had done and there was no reason to even to attempt to talk to him. It was basically pointless. She watched for a moment as Nate disappeared down a hallway, and found that same anger creeping up that always did when she thought about all of the shit that he had put her through and with no reason at all.

Chuck stroked the back of her neck with calm, and soothing gestures. She looked up at him. "What the hell happened between you two? Did you get into a fight?"

Blair's tone was full of concern for him and he smiled lightly at that. "You could say that. I punched him, but he's actually lucky that's all that I did to him. I've never been so angry in my life and he deserves to pay for all that he's done to us," he continued stroking her neck and placed his other hand on her back.

She placed a hand over his. "I never wanted it to get physical between the two of you."

"Don't worry about it, Blair."

"Do you think that we'll ever be able to forgive him, Chuck?"

He thought about her question and answered as honestly as he could. "I really don't know. I'm not at the point right now, and maybe I will never be. And if that is the case, it's okay. I'm tired of talking about Nathaniel though, aren't you?"

A slight chuckle reverberated out of her mouth. "Yeah, I really am."

"So am I," his mouth lowered to hers and he brushed his lips across lightly against her mouth. "Forget about Nate. Let's talk about us. It's about time we did."

They smiled at each other. And he realized that it was the first time that he had felt happy, truly happy, since the night that he had first made love to Blair. He wasn't going to let anything else come between them, he would make sure of that.

XOXO

**Six months later**

Things had gone back to normal as much as possible. Even all these months later, he still felt a crash of anger as he thought back to what his best friend had done to him. He had gotten closer with Serena as a result of all this. If it hadn't been for her, he still probably wouldn't have known the whole story about Nate blackmailing Blair. He could never thank Serena enough for all of that.

The first few months he found that he couldn't even look Nate in the face, it was just too painful to see how greedy and selfish is friend had become and how nothing mattered to him other than himself. In the last two weeks, he had begun mildly speaking to Nate again. He didn't think that he would ever be able to forgive him entirely and of course their friendship wasn't the same, but it was a start, and that was all he could ask for.

"What do you want to do?"

Blair's question cut through to his thoughts and he grinned that devilish and evil smile that he was famous for. "You know what I want."

She rewarded him with a smile of her own. "Again? Didn't we just do that for the last few hours?"

"I can never get enough of you, Waldorf."

She laughed. "The same goes for me, Bass."

He turned serious for a moment. "So did you have plans for us today?"

"No, not really. I've been thinking about something for a while and I kind of wanted to run it by you to see what you think of the idea."

He watched as the wind whipped around her hair and he fisted a hand in it and touched the silky strands. "Sure."

"The past year has been horrible in so many ways, but then the last six months have been amazing. But I have to admit that I'm a little sick of New York and I think we might need a vacation. What do you think of that?"

He nodded. "I couldn't agree more. We do need to take a vacation and just get away from everything for a while, and be by ourselves."

Blair smiled at that thought.

He removed his hand from her hair and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. He grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his as they continued to walk down the street. Chuck Bass holding hands and kissing his girlfriend in public. Who would have ever thought that? It secretly made him grin. These sorts of things would have made him grimace a year ago, but it had to admit that Blair had changed him in so many ways, just like he had changed her.

All his life he had never felt truly happy, but now with her he did. He had always felt like he was a major disappointment, but Blair always managed to make him feel differently. And that was the reason that he hadn't felt the loss of his best friend so much. He had depended on Nate for so many years, and he thought that he would be devastated if he ever had to go without his friendship. But if the last few months had taught him anything, it was one thing. Blair Waldorf was the most important thing in his life, not Nate Archibald. She was the thing that he looked forward to most in the day and he knew that would continue for each day thereafter.

Finished.

**A/N: Thoughts on the final chapter? And I would like to say a heartfelt thanks to a lot of friends who have shown me support over the last few days and week. It means everything. I also must thank three people who have dedicated chapters to me this week. So thank you Bianca, Lily, and Alicia. You're amazing. ******


End file.
